Leroy and Demon
by Stitchfreak626
Summary: Demon is a miserable female experiment who everyone doesn't seem to appreciate. While she's suffering on Earth Leroy escapes from prison. He plans his revenge and soon knows how to get to Stitch. Demon is the only one he can use to get to him.
1. Escape

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: StitchFreak626**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

On Asteroid Prison K-13 a dark being laid in it's cell holder. He was prisoner 6229, but he was better known as Leroy. The red, evil twin of Stitch laid on his side staring at the concrete floor. He heard his brothers' (clones) snoring rather loudly, but his sister (I made an experiment named Calais that changes stuff and she changed one of the Leroys into a girl) was scratching the side of her cell with her nails.

"Will you stop that!" the original Leroy growled.

"Make me!" the female Leroy, renamed Lareina for "Queen" snapped.

"Seriously Lareina…shut up….5,998 of us want some sleep" Leroy400 yawned from his cell.

"Hey, I'm trying to make us escape!" Lareina growled.

"Will both of you shut up!" Leroy yelled making everyone wake up, his voice echoed around the cell room.

"Fine when I break out of here only Maemi, Junior, and Kern can escape with me!" Lareina growled hugging her baby brothers (clones that Babyfier turned to babies).

"Since when did you rename them?" Leroy655 asked.

"Since I forgot which one is which!" Lareina exclaimed making Leroy get aggravated.

"Will all of you SHUT UP! I have a plan, and it'll be crucial" Leroy2 said.

"Who cares about you Leroy 2!" Lareina said and the three Leroy babies stuck out their tongues.

"Now I OUTTA-" Leroy2 stopped as he saw an officer going up.

"What's he doing?" Leroy777 yelled to the other Leroys. The officer looked at the glowing yellow eyes of the others. Soon he stopped in the original Leroy's cell.

"Experiment number 626.2-" the officer was cut off by the red demon jumped on him, and started to rip him up to shreds. The officer shrieked as the demon ripped him limb from limb, and blood gushed everywhere onto the floor and glass below. The other Leroy's gasped and soon cheered as they knew their freedom would soon come.

"My brothers it's time to leave this stupid place and get our revenge from the experiments who made us get trapped here!" Leroy yelled and cheers could be heard.

"But what about me?" Hamsterveil asked and the Leroy grabbed the gun nearby and held it at the little hamster/gerbil's head.

"It's YOUR fault we're here as well, so along with our revenge I get the honors to kill YOU!" Leroy said chuckling.

"B-but I-" there was no hope and there was just a bloody hamster/gerbil on the floor now. Leroy heard officers coming and pressed the red button below. It set all his 5,998 clones out running to the nearest exit. Lareina held on to her three baby brothers as they growled at the guards who were chasing them. An officer shot at her with a tranquilizer, but missed and hit another Leroy.

"BROTHER!" Lareina yelled but continued to run. The officers took out copies of the song Aloha 'Oe, but this time they gone immune to it.

"Ha! You were right Leroy! Those chemicals sure paid off!" Lareina said to her older brother.

"Aha!" the babies chirped. They were close to getting out and Leroy got out, but soon heard the sound of a door slamming shut. He heard screams as he looked behind and saw his siblings were trapped inside.

"Get them to sleep men!" an officer yelled and quiet gun shots were heard (they were being tranquilized).

"Leroy!" he heard Lareina cry and the babies cry,

"I promise to come back for you!" he yelled and ran to get a police cruiser. He jumped in and flew out into space in a flash.

"_Please select destination" _the computer said and Leroy pressed a button.

"Earth…please engage hyper-drive" the computer said and he did so.


	2. Demon's Miracle and Problem

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stithfreak626**

**Part 2: Demon's Problems and Miracles**

Back on Earth in Hawaii the night was normal and quiet. Peacefulness was all around except for a particular female experiment.

"Hit her again! I think she's giving up!" said one other female experiment who was named Macy.

"Yeah Selene! You got her now!" another named Christine said. Selene, a very vain and beautiful female experiment was beating up another female experiment for no reason.

"What's the matter Demon? Can't fight back?!" Selene spat at the red Stitch-like female. Demon tried to get up, but was too weak to even move now. Thunder clouds were seen above them, and they felt a rain drop.

"Let's go girls! We'll let the rain do the rest for us!" Selene said and ran away with her friends. Demon was left life-less on the cold street ground. Thunder flashed above her head as if the great God himself was angry for the evil females' deeds. Rain soon started to pour down from the heavens, and Demon opened her eyes to see her own arm bleeding. She slowly tried to get up and the rain stung her wounds that Selene had left behind. She saw a car coming and she rolled over to the sidewalk, but it only splashed onto a puddle and got her wet. She looked up at the sky.

"I know you have something planned for me…I will still be faithful to you" she said to the sky.

She skidded aimlessly down the street. She passed by a house and she looked inside the window. A family was sitting in the living room next to the warm fire. A mother carrying her child and a father trying to keep their two experiment pets out of the kitchen. They licked his face and ran back into the living room where their own pups were wrestling with each other. Demon's ears drooped and soon saw a little pup looking at her from the inside of the window. It sniffed the window, and put it's paw on it. She did two and smiled.

The alien pup giggled as he put his paw where her paw was and soon started to bark loudly. She saw the mother experiment and she hid in the bushes. She was able to see the mother grabbing her pup and the man closed the curtains. Demon felt a tear on her eyes, but wiped it away. She was lonely in the world and lost, but she used to have a love. A love named Stitch, but he had found a girl already.

"He was good to me, but sometimes life doesn't turn out the way it is" she thought and continued to walk down the cold and wet streets. Thunder flashed and she jumped in fright. She went under a car and tried to dry off. She wiped a tear away from her eye and felt sleepy.

She heard someone come down the street and it was a young girl trying to get through the rain and Demon jumped out to see if she would take her into her home. She tried to make a little bark, but it came out to be a growl, but the girl soon went into her house. Demon knew she wasn't accepted into a family once again. The rain started to pour harder and Demon had to find shelter. She found a box in an alley, and was about to jump in until a vicious looking male experiment growled at her. She whimpered and started to back up slowly. The male growled even deeper and drool was coming by the side of his mouth. He snapped at her and she ran as fast as she could out of there. She heard him roaring at her while he chased her through the rain. Into the forest she went and soon slipped down a muddy hill, and kept running till she could no longer see him. She tried to catch her breath and found a small hole in a tree she could fit in. It was dry and damp and made herself comfortable. She was safe for the night, and then she saw something falling in the distance. She thought it was a shooting star and began to wish on it.

"_Dear lord, it's me again. I come to you pleading for your help. Please help me find somebody to help me through my life. Send me an angel. Please help me find a family who will love me. I don't ask for much…just someone to love and care for me" _she prayed. She opened her eyes and saw that the rain had calmed down. She yawned and fell asleep in the tree.

**Far off at the Distance**

A wrecked ship was flaming in the rain, and footprints were found next to it. A red figure jumped through the forest looking for something.

"When I get my claws on that 626 I'll murder him!!" Leroy growled as he kept running through the thick and wet forest. He found himself in the streets of Kokahua town. He went into the alley where the evil experiment that Demon bumped into earlier was. The evil male experiment growled at the shorter red male.

"Is that the best you got?" Leroy growled and the male roared at him. Leroy's eyes glowed a dark red and soon found himself mutating into a horrifying monster and scared the male away. Leroy went back to normal and made himself comfortable in the box.

"This is going to be way too easy" he said falling asleep.

…Next Morning

Demon heard a noise like no other. The sound of chainsaws and she felt the tree shaking she knew what was happening. They were cutting the tree down! She jumped onto the next branch and saw her once home falling onto the ground below. She climbed down the tree and saw the workers who were cutting down some trees. She heard music nearby she followed it and saw a machine with numbers on it (radio/digital clock). She saw a man looking at a blue paper and she crawled up to him. He was tall and a bit muscular with goldish or brownish colored hair. She rubbed her face on his leg and he was about to look down slowly. But then she remembered her appearance, she was a wreck! Cuts and bruises were all over her body, but it was too late because the man had already looked down. His gentle green eyes stared down at her. She was waiting for the kick of rejection or the "what the hell is that?!" She tried to run, but soon heard an awe. The man picked her up by the ribs, and placed her on his lap.

"You poor thing" then she noticed it was the same man she saw last night in the house. She felt his finger scratching her under her chin.

"What's an adorable thing like you doing in a place like this in this condition?" he asked her but she knew not to respond. She only purred in pleasure as he rubbed her stomach.

"You're such a beautiful thing maybe I could-"

"Johannes!" another man yelled. Johannes was his name or so Demon thought, and saw a big man wearing uniform.

"Yes sir?" Johannes asked carrying her in his arms.

"I don't pay you to grab dirty animals! What the hell is that thing anyways?!" the mean man yelled. Demon's ear drooped and whimpered.

"She isn't a dirty animal! She's just a stray….a lost dog" Johannes protested.

"I don't care what it is! Now get back to work!" the cruel man yelled and Demon saw a badge that read _Paul Kiko. _She looked on Johannes to see if his name was on his badge. Indeed it did, Marcus Johannes.

"Right away sir" Marcus said. After Paul was gone he turned around and started walking to where some cars were parked. He opened the door and gently placed her on the front seat.

"Now you stay here. I'll take you home with me and fix you up" Marcus said and closed the door. She looked up at the sky.

"Oh Lord you're finally answering my prayers!" she said out loud. She heard a grunt.

"What the hell are you doing in MY car?" a voice asked. She turned around and saw the mother of the pup she saw the other night.

"H-hello…my name is De-"

"I don't care what your name is! What I DO care is why you're in MY car" the female snapped, she wore a collar that read _Georgette_. The female was periwinkle in color with dark blue patches and bright green eyes.

"Mr. J-Johannes…found me and he's taking me home" Demon stuttered trying not to have problems. Georgette growled and was about to bite her until she saw her owner entering the car.

"Good morning Georgette. I see you've met the new little thing. Isn't she precious? I think I'll name her Annabelle," Marcus said while petting her, "I know you two will be best of friends. Same with the rest of the family." Georgette only pretended to smile and bark with joy.

"I took the rest of the day off to help Annabelle get better" he said and started up the car.

…

Demon was carried into the house while Georgette only glared at her. Marcus shut the door and he put her down on a pink pillow.

"I'll be right back" he said. After he left Georgette growled and pushed her off.

"This is MY pillow. None of this house is YOURS!" Georgette roared.

"Let me see the adorable thing" a woman wearing an apron and a pink dress said. When she saw her she awed.

"Oh Marcus she's precious" the woman said gently hugging her.

"Now where should we put her Julie?" Marcus asked. Julie thought while twirling her blonde hair.

"How about in the laundry room?" Julie suggested.

"That's great…now I'll be back I'll get her stuff ready" Marcus said.

"I'll get her bath ready" Julie said. When they were gone Georgette growled and started to roar until she threw a glass bowl filled with peppermint on the floor and broke it. She heard Julie coming and quickly got on the floor.

"What happened?!" Julie shrieked seeing her bowl on the floor. Georgette growled at Demon.

"aww…did you hurt yourself Annabelle?" she asked and Demon looked up at her.

"Come here girl" Julie said carrying her away. Georgette growled and soon heard someone coming out of the room meant for her and HER family,

"Hey Georgette…shouldn't you be back at Marcus's job?" her mate named Oreo yawned while stretching his leg like a cat.

"We got a new family member" Georgette said in a hush tone.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Oreo yelled.

"No! Marcus found another experiment and took her in!" Georgette protested.

"Her?" Oreo asked.

"YES! HER! We got to get rid of her!" Georgette yelled. Oreo's ice blue eyes blinked and he looked down at his feet. His snow white and black-spotted coat waved in the air conditioner air. Ten minutes later Demon came back with combed fur, and a golden necklace on her neck. Julie put her down the couch with Oreo next to her and Georgette on Oreo's side. Marcus called Julie to the kitchen.

"Hi! I'm Oreo" Oreo said showing her his red leather collar with his name on it.

"You met my mate Georgette, but you need to meet our little angels-"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Georgette snapped. Oreo ignored her and took Demon into the room where he came from.

"Kids meet your aunt Annabelle" Oreo said.

"Aunt?" she thought. 3 little pups came running onto Oreo.

"This is Lucy" he said and a baby, white with blue spotted girl with bright green eyes who was wearing a pink bow came. Lucy curtseyed and ran back to her dolls.

"This is Jake" a white baby with green spots and blue eyes with a black band on his neck came running onto his father. He stared at her and ran to his sister Lucy.

"This is Maxwell" a green with white spotted pup came with purple eyes came and bowed.

"There's also Macy" he said and a white with black spots and green eyed pup came and ran back with her siblings.

"Oh! Where's Cookie?" he asked and Georgette growled. Then they saw a little pup emerging from the basket. He was black in color with white spots and blue eyes. When he saw her he jumped out and ran to her.

"Cookie seems to like you" Oreo said seeing his son rubbing his head onto her arm.

"I think so too…" Demon said about to carry him till Georgette bit her arm.

"GEORGETTE! What are you doing?!" Oreo growled.

"Can't you see?! She's trying to get rid of our family!" Georgette growled and slapped Demon out of the room. Demon got up and opened the door out to the cold world again. Georgette yelled nasty words at her till she was gone out of sight.

"What is wrong with you?!" Oreo demanded, "such treacherous deed to a newly found guest!"

"Well, YOU should be more loyal to your mate which is ME!" Georgette growled.

"I was NOT falling in love with this girl! I only meant for her to get comfortable here and show her that we accept her in this family!" Oreo snapped and went back inside with a huff. Georgette cared less of what just happened and only growled in happiness for Demon to be gone.


	3. At The Bar

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

** Part 3: Meeting the Demon**

…Later that sunset (It's close to sundown)

Leroy walked down the streets just wiping his hands with his fur. He had just finished eating the ice cream he stole from a bunch of little girls that he bumped into. The red-headed one with her shin-su dog screamed "IT'S YOU AGAIN!!! RUN GIRLS! It's going to shoot YOU!" she yelled and dropped her ice cream. The other girls followed her and dropped their ice cream too.

"That red head seemed familiar….was her name….uh….Myrtle? Yeah! That's it!" Leroy said giggling to himself.

"Hey, what's that smell?" his nostrils were filled with a delicious smell, and he followed it deep into the forest. He kept following it and soon found a bar that was surrounded by a gate and two guards. He also saw a line of rough-looking experiments trying to get in. One was trying to get in,

"I.D.!!" one guard said. He was big and muscular with yellow fur and a bit of chocolate-brown spots on his back and one big one on his eye. His cold-looking green eyes stared down at the puny experiment. The other one looked like Stitch and a snake mixed together. His purple scales shined by the neon lights of the bar, his muscular body looking at if steel bullets couldn't go through, and his long scorpion-like tail. His red snake eyes stared still out into the crowd.

"Come on Waffles and Vittles…it's me….Kipper remember?" the small brown Dalmatian-like experiment whimpered. Waffles (yellow one) grabbed Kipper by the tail and smelt his face. Without hesitation he threw him so far that he seemed to be a shooting star. Leroy huffed and disguised himself by changing color. He turned himself a black color with gray patches. He also changed the color of his eyes to yellow. He walked up to the two guards.

"Nice throw big guy" Leroy said but then Vittles blocked the way with his tail.

"Just who do you think you are bud?! I.D.!" Waffles yelled in his face.

"Names Le-," he paused a moment and thought of a name, "name's Leonardo."

"Never heard of you! Number!" Waffles yelled.

"I know it's higher than you're I.Q." Leonardo (Leroy) snapped and a bunch of oooohs could be heard from the crowd. Waffles growled.

"You got issues kid! You're going down!" Waffles growled grabbing him by the head. Leonardo grabbed his paws and threw him over his head. Vittles grunted and grabbed Leonardo's entire body with his tail.

"Listen kid you ain't tough enough to get in here so for your-" Leonardo spit at Vittles face and Vittles got angry now.

"ARRRRRGH! That's it! No more mister nice guy!" Vittles aimed his tail at Leonardo but soon stopped. Leonardo looked up and turned around what he was looking at.

"Oh no….Waffles!" Vittles yelled and his partner came out of the bushes trying to get the leaves off him.

"What- oh no…" Waffles stopped seeing that someone they knew was coming.

"Make way people! Out of the way!" Vittles yelled at the crowd and revealed a gloomy-looking Demon.

"Demon! What's the matter?" Waffles asked her. He hugged her and put her on his shoulders.

"Not much Waffles" she said.

"Now Demon, remember you can call me Big Brother….I respect you and you respect me. That's family. Vittles here is too. Now why you here? You know this ain't a place for you" he said.

"Come on Waffles…I'm only here to- Vittles is that spit on your face?" she asked looking at her other 'big brother'. While they were distracted, Leroy snuck inside the bar without the guards noticing.

"Fine Demon you can get in, but if I catch you drunk I will murder you!" he said and she knew he was joking.

…

Inside the bar were many events. There were 4 experiments gambling with each other in a game of Poker. A green one with a black clover mark over his eye grabbed the pile of money while the others groaned in misery as they lost all their money.

"HA! Guess that's why they call me Lucky!" he yelled laughing. At another table there were a bunch of male experiments beating each other up for some unexplainable reason, and just one came to mind. They were drunk. Two couples were talking to each other as if nothing was going on and on the stage was a cowboy-like experiment singing horribly that made everyone hearing him fall asleep. Leonardo snickered as he saw someone he never expected to see there. His goody-two-shoes twin 'brother' Stitch. He was talking with his girlfriend Angel and you could have no idea why they were in a bar. He was about to get his chance till some drunk male experiments pushed him away so they could get on with their fight.

"_Meega nala kweesta!_" Leonardo growled in anger. The cowboy experiment was done and now the next person was coming.

"Next up we have Ms. Demon589" the announcer said and on the stage appeared Demon herself. Music started playing slowly. (**_This Song is Because of You by: Kelly Clarkson_**)

"**I will not make, the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the harder way to never let it get that far. Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk," **_she sang out and this caught every experiment's ears_** "Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid." **She sang out till the point where Stitch read through her message and wanted to leave. He and Angel left the bar without a word and as soon as Demon was done Leonardo noticed Stitch was gone.

"DAMN! Ugh, I guess I'll need something to get near him. His girlfriend, nah too suspicious. Lilo, nah she'll blab it out," he said Demon going backstage and got an idea, "a broken soul would do just well!" He snuck back stage to have a talk with the broken heart.

**What does Leroy have in plan? Review please!!**


	4. Guardian Angel

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Part 4: Guardian Angel**

**Well, here's chapter 4! Thank you everyone who has reviewed my stories! I thank you all! Enjoy:**

Leonardo (Leroy's disguise name) snuck into the backstage where he saw some of the contestants who already performed were in the back. Mostly all of them were female except for the cowboy experiment. He hid behind the trash can when he heard someone humming a tune. A big brown Kixx-like experiment wearing a white tuxedo was humming **Because of You**, and Demon was at the counter where he sat to announce the winner.

"You sing pretty good for a demon" he said as a complement, but for her it was an insult.

"So did I win?" she asked him.

"You won first place" he said looking at her with his eyes. She noticed he was barely looking at her face and she growled.

"So where's my prize?" she asked him baring her teeth. He wiggled his eyebrows and took out a box. He took out a piece of chicken with a blue ribbon that said _1st place _and placed it in front of her.

"W-what?! You advertised a meal for the winner" she growled. He looked at her.

"If you want a meal, I'm off at 10 sweet cheeks" he said in her face.

"Honey I'd rather eat from the garbage" Demon growled and took her prize.

"That's what I was thinking…" the male said and she ignored him. The perverted male started hitting on another female experiment.

"Pedigree? You show me yours and I'll show you mine" he heard him say to the next girl.

Demon heard whimpering and looked at what was causing it. She saw a tiny experiment that looked like a Chihuahua mixed with a bear staring up at her. She saw him staring at her prize and she sighed.

"Here…you need it more than I do" she said and gave him the chicken.

"God bless you" the little experiment said to her and she smiled. She continued walking until she saw the table filled with food across it's plastic covered surface. There was a sign that read "_You want it, you got to buy it_" in other words she had to pay. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, but no one was.

"What do you serve with that shake?" the pervert asked another female and was about to pinch her butt until she slapped him with her paw and claws.

She grabbed a cloth and started putting some food on it. Leonardo saw her and approached her confidently. She almost dropped something until Leonardo caught it for her and she gasped.

"I'm sure you get this a lot, but YOU sing like an angel" he said to her and she covered her food.

"Not even interested" she said grabbing the cloth with mouth and almost dropped it until he grabbed the falling side with his mouth.

"A mouth-full you have here" he said.

"Down boy" she growled.

"Come on lemme help you" he said and she pulled the other side while he pulled the other.

"I don't want them to see me! Please-" the cloth broke in too and all the food fell on the floor.

"Hey sister," some rat-like experiment with orange hair said to her, "no free eats."

Demon looked at him with anger and he smiled. He crouched down to the experiment's size.

"Put it on Vittles' tab" Leonardo said making a cha-ching noise.

"Ok" the female rat said leaving.

"Now where were we-" he saw her running out. He sighed then growled in frustration. Then he grabbed a new cloth and put food in it, and grabbed a beer while he was at it. He followed her out where it was dark and cold. The neon-lights slowly faded away as he kept following her until the forest was just lit by the moonlight. He lost track of her when he made it to a valley and he didn't see her. He looked around slowly till he heard growling and then fell on the floor when someone jumped on him.

"Y-YOU AGAIN?! What do you want?" Demon growled at him. Choking him by putting her claws on his throat.

"You left your b-bag!" he said showing her the cloth with food. She let go of him and took it.

"Thanks…I really appreciate it. I'm sorry" she said slowly walking away.

"Where you going?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Why does it matter? I have no where else to go. No one to go to" Demon said sadly.

"Don't you have family? What about Waffles and Vittles?" Leonardo said.

"Waffles and Vittles are my friends…my only ones, and I don't live with them" she said taking out a chocolate covered muffin out of the cloth. She ate it all in a bite.

"beer?" he asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't drink…you can have that" she said and took out a piece of chicken. She ate it slowly this time. Leonardo took the cap off the bottle and drank the alcoholic drink down. Demon stared at him. He burped loudly and threw the bottle to the side.

"Pick it up!" she growled and scared him. He quickly took it by the neck and held in in his paws.

"What's your problem?" he asked and she scolded.

"No! What's your problem? Polluting the land God gave us" Demon snapped.

"You believe in the dude in the sky?" Leonardo asked her and she crossed her arms.

"Of course I do! I'm Christian. My father is god and my messiah is Jesus Christ" she said. Leonardo started laughing loudly and this aggravated her. She started to leave. Leonardo stopped laughing seeing this and she kept walking away with her food.

"Hey! I didn't mean it!" Leonardo called out and she kept walking. He reached her and he saw streams of tears in her cheeks.

"Look I didn't mean it…I'm sorry" he said and she sniffled.

"Well, you should have thought about that BEFORE you said that" she said wiping her tears.

"Look I know what you're going through and I'm here to help" he said and those words caught her attention. She looked at him and he at her.

"Y-you must be the angel God sent me" Demon said with joy. Leonardo looked confused and then got an idea.

"yeah! He sent me to help you because you have…uh….love problems?" he said trying to make it sound like a statement then a question.

"Yeah…I try to find a family, but I never succeed in keeping it" Demon said sadly.

"I knew it" Leonardo lied.

"SO what's your name?" Demon asked him.  
"Ler- I mean Leonardo" he lied with a smile. She smiled and hugged him.

"Nice to meet you Leonardo. You're going to help me find a family right?" Demon asked him and he sighed.

"Calm down. The big boss said I need to find someone else too. If you help me I'll help you" Leonardo said.

"Ok! Who do you need to find?" she asked him.

"Hold on let me remember. What was HIS name? UH Snootch? Sitch? Snitch-"

"It's Stitch" Demon said with little happiness.

"Yeah! That's him" Leonardo said sounding as if he didn't know.

"He used to be my boyfriend, but you must know that already. Oh Leonardo I cannot wait to have a family to care for me-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! First you got to help me find him and THEN we can get to finding you a family" Leonardo said.

"Oh ok…well I did hear that Selene was having a party at the _KaliKali _Bay. But I wasn't invited, as usual. So maybe Stitch will be there. All the experiments will" Demon said and Leonardo chuckled.

"We're going" Leonardo said and she gasped.

"Oh no! If I go they'll torture me again!" Demon said.

"Don't worry I am your official Guardian Angel" Leonardo said with a smile.

"Oh ok…the party is tomorrow" Demon said.

"Excellent! Tomorrow we head to KaliKali Bay, and get Stitch" Leonardo said.

"But why do you want Stitch for?"

"That's Heavenly business. That's for me to know and you to find out" he said and she was confused.

"Well, where's you home?" he asked her and she looked down.

"Oh…well we'll just make it here. I see a nice burrow over there" he said going into a hole and sneakily took the rabbits out of it. He grabbed Demon's paw and took her in.

"It's warm in here. Are you sure it's ok to live here?"

"I'm sure. I AM the Guardian Angel remember?" Leonardo said.

"Ok" Demon said kissing his nose and made herself comfortable. Leonardo stuck his tongue out in disguise and licked the floor.

"That was gross. Oh Stitch I'll have your blood on my claws soon…I promise you" Leonardo said before falling asleep.

**What will happen next? Who knows, Only I know because I am the author! MUAHAHA-**

** -choke-**


	5. Disaster

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 5**

**Disaster at the Party**

**Finally, I got the next chapter into place. I really tried to make this great, so if all goes well, review. If you don't like it, give me some ideas to make is better! Read and review:**

Demon woke up early in the morning due to some noises. She opened her eyes and saw that Leonardo (Leroy or her _guardian angel_) wasn't there. She ran out and saw him staring down into the valley.

"What's going on?" she asked him. He didn't respond to her. She saw his eyes were narrowed down, and she saw that there was a party going on. There were experiments in the valley, and she saw Selene in the crowd.

"She changed the area of the party? Why didn't she just make it in KaliKali Bay?" Demon growled.

"Hmm…let's go find out" Leonardo said and she pulled his ear.

"Hey! Let's not go! I mean look at all those experiments. Besides, it's rude to come to a party without permission" Demon said pulling his ear.

"As your _guardian angel _I say we go!" Leonardo said grabbing his ear back. He ran into the scene where everyone was either talking or dancing to the music.

"Leo! Leonardo! Ugh, some guardian angel" Demon growled and went into the scene as well. There were lots of tables with bottles of soda or beer, food, and cake. Nearby was a water slide that led into the lake of the valley and she saw that mostly everyone was talking.

"Hey Frankie! Throw her in!" she heard Selene yell at one of her friends. Frankie, a brown and orange Richter-like experiment, grabbed one of the female party guests and threw her in. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm gonna kill YOU!!!" the female, who happened to be Macy, yelled at him.

Demon kept looking for Leonardo in the crowd, but soon felt someone pull her arm.

"Demon! I thought you weren't coming?" it was Waffles.

"Oh um…well….I changed my mind, but I'm about to leave. See you-"

"Hold it! Who'd you come with?" Waffles asked her.

"No one….I'm here alone" Demon lied pulling her arm away.  
"Demon! Isn't this party great?!" Leonardo yelled jumping in front of her.

"Hey! You're that punk who spat in my face!" Vittles growled.

"How smart of you to notice!" Leonardo snapped causing Vittles to hiss.

"Ok guys knock it off! Leonardo let's get out of here" Demon said pulling his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Let's? I thought you said you came _alone_" Waffles said eyeing her. She gulped knowing her plan to get out of the party backfired.

"Listen bub! I got her to come here, she's just here to convince me to get out" Leonardo protested. Waffles crossed his arms and looked at Demon.

She had no clue of what to do now. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to make her newly found friend to think she was boring.

"Fine I'll stay a bit, but only because Waffles is here" Demon said jumping into her _brother's _arms.

"That's the spirit!" Leonardo said.

"So who exactly are you, Leo" Waffles said.

"I'm…Demon's _guardian angel_" Leonardo said trying to make a smile. Waffles and Vittles looked at each other and laughed loudly. Demon looked at her _brothers_ and growled.

"Oh Demon. That whole Christianity stuff is making you a little weird" Vittles said.

"Humph! Believe what you want, but I believe God has finally sent me an angel" Demon said. They didn't notice Leonardo looking for Stitch in the crowd. He saw him near the lake with his Angel by his side.

"Here's my chance, but I got to get him away from her" Leroy thought in his mind. Noticing that Demon, Waffles, and Vittles were in a discussion he made his way to his arch enemy. Demon noticed him and was about to follow him until he heard a gasp.

"You weren't invited!" Christine shrieked.

"Well, she came with me!" Waffles growled at her.

"Listen buddy! This is Selene's party, and she clearly stated _NO LOSERS _at her party! That's why she changed area so that SHE wouldn't come to ruin it" Christine growled.

"Well, if that's the case than I'm leaving-"

"No Waffles….I'll go. I didn't even want to come to this stupid party" Demon growled. Christine grinded her teeth.

"You aren't as dumb as we thought" she snapped causing Demon to get angry.

"Christine, cut it out. You wouldn't want to see her angry" Vittles said trying to stop her from making Demon really angry.

"Oh what's she going to do? She couldn't even beat Selene the other night. She doesn't fight at all and why? Because she thinks that the big guy in the sky will do it for her!" Christine laughed.

…

In the distance, Selene was watching the whole thing.

"Oh Frankie…looks like we have someone who wants to take a dip" Selene said to her friend.

"Who?" Frankie asked her and she laughed.

"Hold on…not yet" she said waiting for the time.

…

Leonardo (once again, Leroy in disguise) thought of a way to get Angel away from Stitch or Stitch away from Angel, but nothing came into his mind.

"_Think Leroy…_there has to be a way," he thought until he saw that the cake they were serving was coconut, "that'll work."

Demon was clutching her fists and grinding her teeth. She held her anger a bit, but she wanted to get rid of one of her enemies.

"_No Demon, calm down. Just walk away…walk away-_" she couldn't hold it in much longer and she turned around with a growl. Using her anger as strength, she punched Christine in the face and sent her at least 11 feet away from her. This caught everyone's attention and there was silence.

"Look it's…Demon" she heard someone say.  
"I thought Selene said she wasn't invited. Who the heck invited her?" someone else said.

"She's ok…why doesn't anyone like her? What? She just hit Christine!?" someone else said and Demon realized she had hurt someone. For the second time in her life, she had hurt someone. Soon she heard the sound of footsteps coming at her.

"Ok Demon, I told you nicely that you weren't invited and you STILL came. Why?" Selene said. Demon was still looking at her hands.

"Hello! I'm talking to YOU!" Selene yelled. Demon looked at Selene.

"She only came because I came" Waffles said trying to defend her.

"Stay out of this tubby!" Selene snapped and he growled. Vittles flicked his tongue out to show he didn't like what was happening.

"You're a snobby bitch Selene….and I hate that" Demon soon said making everyone gasp.

"Excuse me? Did you just say-"

"You heard me loud and clear Selene. You thin you're better than anyone and I'm tired of that. I'm tired of everyone treating me as if I were something else. I mean some people in majority…there are people who accept me, but the others convince them I-"

"Will you shut up?! No one's here to hear some little bitch make a speech. Isn't that right?" Selene asked.

"Yeeeeeah" her posse chorused, but they heard people talking to each other. Stitch was looking at the scene.

…

"I think we should go back her up. Don't you think?" Angel asked him.  
"Who? Demon or Selene?"

"Demon of course…I think she's alright. She's not the type who would hurt someone" Angel said.

"Gee…she just punched Christine in the face for Heaven's sake!" Sparky said to them.

"But that was for self defense" Angel said getting up.

"No! Sit down! Don't get involved…or she's gonna do what she always does when she doesn't get her way" Sparky said to them.

"WHAT?!" Angel shrieked.

…

"Listen Demon! You don't want to see ME angry, so I suggest you leave!" Selene yelled.

"What if I don't?" Demon snapped. Selene smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Oh what's that supposed to-" before Demon could finish she was being carried away.

"Into the lake you go!" Frankie yelled chuckling.

"NO LET ME GO!" Demon yelled in fright.

"No! She can't swim!" Waffles said chasing after him, but soon Kixx grabbed him by the arms.

"LET GO OF HIM-" Vittles was grabbed by Deforestator. Demon scratched Frankie in the face but he let go of her and she was now sinking in the pool. She could hear the laughs of the experiments at the surface. Leonardo looked at the scene and saw that Demon was gone.

"Somebody! Save her!" he heard Stitch yell.

"Dang! There goes my chance…oh crap! Demon's in the lake!" he realized and ran into the lake.

"Hey…who was that?" Selene growled.

"I dunno…" Macy said, "and we don't care."

Leonardo saw Demon trying to swim back up, but her efforts were backfiring as she was slowly drowning She finally stopped moving and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her and he swam quickly back up. By the time he was up Vittles grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Everyone gasped and turned quiet.

"Demon!" Waffles yelled as he punched Kixx away from him and sent him flying in the air. A crowd formed around Waffles, Vittles, Leonardo, and Demon.

"Demon! Say something!" Vittles said to her but no response. Waffles shook her gently until he heard her coughing.

"Why isn't anyone laughing?" Selene growled.

"You think this is funny? You almost killed her!" Frankie snapped.

"But YOU were the one who threw her in!" Selene snapped back.

"I didn't know that she couldn't swim! She's right you're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch. I'm out of this party" he said leaving.

"Fine! The party can go on without you!" Selene yelled.

"I'm leaving too…this party was whack anyway" she heard someone else say.

"Me too!"

"Can someone give me a ride home?"

"This party is over" someone else said. Soon everyone was slowly leaving.

…

"Demon, are you ok?" Stitch soon said and she only drooped her ears.

"You were so brave to stick up for yourself. I would've just walked away" Angel said to her and she tried to smile.

"Demon you had me scared there! Don't you ever play hero again!" Vittles said to her.

"But I wasn't being a hero…I was just trying to change her ways with me, but I guess she just won't change at all" Demon said before getting up and falling back on the floor and coughed.

"You're coming with me tonight! I don't care what you say but you're going to my home. You're not gonna die of sickness on me" Waffles said carrying her.

"Well, I hope you'll recover from this. See you" Stitch said leaving with Angel.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you later as well" Sparky said zooming away.

"You really are a guardian angel. Thanks Leo" Demon said to him and he grinned.

"Uh…y-your w-welcome" Leonardo struggled to say.

"Let's get you home before you get sick too" Waffles said carrying her away.

"Leonardo's coming too right?" Demon asked and Waffles looked at the black experiment.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll fit in the mouse hole" Waffles said to her and she laughed.

"See ya Waffles, Demon, little punk (Leonardo/Leroy)" Vittles said and left. Waffles took the two experiments with him. This left Selene, Macy, and Christine alone in the valley.

"What now?" Macy asked her leader.

"They left the cleaning to us!" Christine complained.

"I swear…that little Demon's got to go. She's a pain in the neck to me" Selene growled.

"But how? She has those two guards to protect her, and that little black dude too" Christine said.

"Well, we just got to get rid of them too" Selene said with a smile.

"But how?" Macy asked.

"Leave the thinking to me…We'll get them AND that Demon" Selene said with an evil chuckle.

"Oh you're one cruel girl Selene!" Macy said laughing.

"Shut up and get to cleaning!" Selene yelled at them. Macy and Christine scrambled to get the job done. Selene groaned thinking _"how did I ever make friends with them?"_

…

"Where does Vittles live?" Leonardo asked out of curiosity.

"He lives near the cemetery…scaring off tourists at night where he gets the chance. Though he's a great guy once you get to know him. He's like a brother to me because we worked together as a team since we were just little experiments" Waffles said.

"Little?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah…some of the experiments here are born. Waffles and Vittles were born not made" Demon explained.

"yet we don't know who our parents were" Waffles said.

"There aren't as many born experiments than created. It's just a rare occasion, but lately the population is growing because of the breeding going on" Demon said. Leonardo didn't want to know that or get a picture of it either.

"So where do you live?" Leonardo asked changing the subject.

"You'll see" Waffles said. He led them into civilization again and they headed to downtown Kokahua town.

**Well, there it is. Demon almost faced certain doom if it wasn't for Leonardo. Wait Leroy saved someone?! The world is coming to an end…review please! **


	6. Waffles Home

-1**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 6**

**Waffles' Home/ Guilt**

Waffles had taken them a long way downtown and stopped to get 5pies of pizza (who knows why?). Then continued down the road. Leonardo was thinking about what just happened.  
_"Did I really just save Demon? I saved a life….b-but…I'm not supposed to save. I'm supposed to kill!" _Leonardo yelled in his mind.

"Hello! Earth to Leo!" he heard someone say and he saw that Waffles and Demon were staring at him.

"We're here" Waffles said and Leonardo saw a broken-down factory.

"A factory…is where you live?" Leonardo asked and Waffles sighed.

"It's the only place me and my family can live in" Waffles said taking them in. He kicked the board that closed the factory and they could hear someone talking.

"Flo! I'm home!" Waffles yelled putting Demon on the floor.

"Who's Flo?" Leonardo asked Demon.

"That's his aunt" Demon said and they followed Waffles into one of the rooms. When they entered the room they saw a purple colored experiment that looked like Holio (except she didn't have a long face like his. It was round) with long antennas and blue eyes. She was Flo, and on the floor were at least 7 little experiments.

"Hey guys. Did someone order a pizza?" Waffles said and the 7 pups turned around.

"Cousin Waffles! PIZZA!" they cheered and ran onto him while each grabbing their own pizza.

"Hey! Hey! I'd like you guys to meet our very special guests," the 7 pups looked at them, "this is Demon and Leonardo."

The 7 pups stared at the two guests and continued eating. Flo was giggling to herself and approached Waffles.

"Oh Waffles…what would I do without you? Thank you for brining dinner…" Flo said kindly and her eyes were wise and she looked as if she were old. Indeed she was but not that much.

"Hello there darlings. I'm Flo, but you can call me Auntie" she said to Demon and Leonardo.

"Nice to meet you. Hope I don't bother much" Demon said.

"Oh not at all dear. There's plenty of room here. You can stay as long as you want" Flo said. One of the pups was pulling Waffles' tail.

"Waffles can I have some more?" he asked.

"Sure you can…here, eat the box" Waffles said kicking a box and it opened to reveal a slice of pizza. The pup was about to grab it until another snatched it out.

"Hey! That's mine!" the pup growled and jumped on her. Leonardo chuckled at them, but soon noticed they reminded him of HIS little siblings.

"_Oh snap! I almost forgot about them! I got to get to Stitch quicker!" _Leonardo thought. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the little girl experiments.

"Excuse me but have you seen Fredrick?" she asked.

"Fredrick?" Leonardo said to Flo.

"Her friend…it's a little bear. It's upstairs dear" Flo said to her. The little girl looked up at Leo.

"Can you take me up there? Pwease (please)?" she said.

"Sure…" Leonardo said and she grabbed his paw.

…

Leonardo (Leroy) was holding the little girl's paw. A very young and sweet young experiment she was. She looked exactly like Waffles, only she was less bulgy and was the color purple. Her green eyes kept looking around and she sucked her thumb and he realized something. She was scared.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"My brother, Max is his name, tells me there's a monster up here. Mom and cousin Waffles tell me he's just teasing me. Though I believe him because at night I hear something moving here" she said.

"Monster?"

"Yes monster. Max says it's big, gray, and has eyes like fire. With a devilish roar!" she said.

"Has anyone ELSE besides your brother seen it?" he asked her and she pondered.

"My sister Sierra. And SHE'S the bravest out of all of us, and the smartest. I trust her" she said jumping on a pole and crawling up a wall and down.

"You have good agility. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ann Marie…I'm the littlest of them all. I'm at least 6 months old. I already have 10 teeth. See?" she opened her mouth wide to show him. Her teeth were pearly white and she had 4 front teeth and the rest were in the back and on the top or bottom.

"How many teeth do you have Mr. uh….Mister…."

"Leonardo"

"Oh ok. Mr. Leonardo how many teeth do you have?" she asked him.

"I never really counted them…" he said to her and she tilted her head.

"May I count them for you?"

"You most certainly cannot" he said.

"Why?"

"Because it's for me to know and you not to" he said.

"Why?"

"….b-because I'll eat you in a bite" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

The was silence between the two as they stared each other with their giant eyes. Her eyes were looking straight into his. The stare lasted for several seconds till Ann Marie cried out.

"Fredrick!" she said and ran to hug her teddy bear. She hugged it so tightly that it looked as if she hadn't seen it in years.

"My daddy gave me this" she said showing him the bear. It was purple with blue and green buttons for eyes.

"Who was your daddy?" curiosity overcame him.

"My daddy? Oh…um….K-Kami," she said, "he looked like cousin Waffles. He was his twin only he was brown and had a gray sword-shaped mark on his back."

"_Sword mark…_" Leonardo thought trying to remember something.

"Though after the war between my family and the red experiment clones….daddy never came back home" Ann Marie said hugging Fredrick.

_Sword mark _repeated in his head, louder and louder. He knew he remembered someone in the battlefield with a sword mark on their back.

**Flashback**

The battle was intense. Many of Stitch's cousins were crashing down because they were outnumbered. Leroy stood watching the battle and heard the cries of his enemies and troops. He waited for the perfect time to attack the enemies leader.

"B-boss!" one of his brothers called out.

"What do you want?" Leroy growled at him.

"The enemies are falling quicker than we thought-" his brother was hit by someone. A brown muscular experiment beating almost the life of his brother. His brother Leroy545 wrestled with the enemy trying to escape his grasp. The experiment would not permit it and cracked his brother's neck making him, dead.

"You're turn buddy!" the experiment growled at Leroy. He was about to jump on him but Leroy had a blaster and shot him. Leaving the experiment lying on the ground, dead.

"Leroy!" Lareina growled, "Stitch is over there alone! Go get him!"

**End**

"Yep…though I think daddy's away getting us pretty stuff from another place" she said snapping Leonardo out of his thoughts.

"Y-you think so?" Leonardo said trying to hide his guilt.

"Mhmmm…let's go back down. It's cold up here" she said hopping down the hall.

Leonardo (Leroy) could not believe himself. He had killed Kami, father or 7 pups and Flo's mate. Why'd he do it? Because he was nothing, but a cold-hearted experiment who was out to kill all of them.

"_No…you're out to kill all of those who put you in jail! The experiments who your brothers' battled to the end, and who killed one of your brothers. You forgot about him by thinking you're still 6,000 altogether. Truth is only, 5,999 of you are still there!" _Leonardo thought to himself. Leonardo was confused more than usual. His mind said _KILL THEM ALL, _but something else wouldn't let him.

…That Night

"Ok Leo and Demon. You can sleep with me!" Waffles said taking them to his room. Just another wrecked up room with lots of bean bag chairs in them.

"Where'd you get all these bean bags?" Demon asked him.

"I….I…._bought_ them" Waffles said grinning. She crossed her arms and sat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah ok, only a complete moron would believe that" Demon said starting to get comfortable on it.

"Don't call Leonardo like that! It's not nice" Waffles teased.

"Watch it buddy" Leonardo growled and jumped on one of the chairs.

"Yeah like you'll fight me" Waffles said jumping on 5 of the chairs since he was too big, "good night."

"Good night Waffles…" Demon said. Waffles shut the light switch (the factory still has power even though it's broken. The power box still works). Then a fart-like noise was heard.

"These chairs are making weird noises when I move and they smell weird too" Demon commented.

"That wasn't the chair Demon…" Waffles said.

"WAFFLES!" Leonardo and Demon yelled.

**That's chapter 6! Ain't it sad? I tried to make this as dramatic as possible, but if you didn't like it then flame it! Also should I make this M or is it ok for T?**


	7. Consciene

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 7**

**Conscience **

**And thus we return with Leroy's dark moments. He is the killer of an innocent person, but don't all bad guys do that once in a while? Anyways, here's chapter 7. _Bold and italic letters represent the bad conscience's words. _**_Italic is just the good conscience's words._

**That night**

Leonardo was still awake because his thoughts did not want to let him sleep. The sane scenes kept replaying in his head. The murder, the epic scenes that he saw, the battle, the murder of both the police officer and Hamsterveil. He decided to take a walk throughout the hall, but first he had to get past all the chairs. He swiftly did, his eyes glowing yellow in the dark. The halls were cold and the air of the factory was damp. "How could Flo, Waffles, and the little tikes bear the cold?" he thought and went into the room where Flo and her children were sleeping.

His question was answered when he saw that all 8 of them were together. The pups on their mother's side and her warm arms hugging them. Ann Marie, dear Ann Marie was the luckiest since she was under her mother's ear that she used like a blanket.

_How can you be so desperate to kill these innocent? The experiments never meant to bring you your current status. It was really Hamsterveil's fault for causing such misery. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have been created and you wouldn't have to be in jail. It's not the experiments' fault. Look at them. Do they look like they would? _his inner conscience told him.

Leonardo thought about his answer but his conscience kept talking to him.

_Is killing Stitch the true answer to all your problems? If you kill Stitch you'll still be living the way you are. Remember one thing….evil never wins. _

_**BULL SHIT! All of what this good guy is telling you is a lie! Evil wins at times!**_

_At times…how about never! Leroy…think of what you must do._

_**Pain! Malice! Spite! Kill! Vain! Crush! Is all that's in your soul! Nothing else! You're heart is darker than hell itself! In fact you have no heart! Learn one thing buddy! Stick with the stuff you were made to do!**_

_Only you Leroy can choose for yourself. Is killing the answer to everything? No. Look what you did to little Ann Marie's father. You killed him and now this family is left with a paternal guide._

_**You did it to save your brother! He killed him! Remember that! But forget about him! You still got 5,997 of your brothers and your one sister! **_

"I've had enough of you two! I want you to just leave me alone to think! I'm in charge of my own thinking! So leave me alone!" Leroy yelled in his mind.

_**Is it that hard to think? No! You're getting soft!! Face it! This Demon girl is making you soft, and if you ask me I think you're only starting to like her.**_

"I do not!"

_**Do too. Why'd you save her huh? WHY?!**_

"I did it because she's the only way to get close to Stitch"

_**That's the Leroy I know! Good boy! You're using her and keep it up. See Twinkle Toes evil always finds a way. **_

_Evil never wins…_

_**Evil never dies!**_

_Leroy if you choose the wrong way than so be it, but it's you who is going to change your life._

_**Don't listen. Your life's going to get better! Just wait!**_

"I've heard enough to know what I'm going to do! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leroy yelled in his head. There was silence. The only noises that could be heard was the creaking of the doors being blown by the wind. Water dripping from the pipes above and the quiet breathing by everyone sleeping.

"I'm going to save my siblings and that's final!" Leroy fought with himself, "but something is telling me that I should not do it. They're the only family I have…"

"Leonardo what are you doing up so late?" someone said and he turned around to see Demon rubbing her eye.

"Uh…nightmare" he lied and he sat on the cold floor.

"Nightmare? Of what?" she asked.

"I don't want to say…" he said.

"Ok I won't ask" Demon said sitting next to him. He suddenly started to chuckle.

"You're the complete opposite of my sister. Her name is uh…Lizzie, and she always getting into my business" Leonardo said sighing.

"Where is your sister?" Demon asked him.

"Somewhere…" he said drooping his ears.

"Oh…I'm sure she's great" she said.

"Great? Maybe more of a great pain in the ass if that's what you mean" Leonardo said and looked at her. She smiled and started to giggle.

"Night's chilly isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yep…Flo seems really close to her kids" Leonardo said.

"Yeah. She's always been, but recently she needed Waffles because her mate was killed in the Leroy war. It's a good thing they're in jail because those bastards deserved it good. Sentenced to jail until they rot," Demon said and he felt worse than before, "but…I don't really think that. All the others think that, but it wasn't the Leroys fault. It was Hamsterveil's. He brought them here only to show them evil."

"That's what I think too" Leonardo said to her.

"Really? You're the first person to tell me that," she said, "you're some guardian angel Leo. I'm just glad you're here to help me."

"Y-yeah…but you do know once I find you a family I have to go?" Leonardo lied to her.

" Wh-what?!" Demon yelled, "but…you're the only person besides Waffles and Vittles as my friend! Why do you have to leave?" He stayed quiet while fiddling with his fingers.

"I have to….go back to my own family. They're my brothers and sister_s_. They're the only family I have" Leonardo said.

"You have a reason…I'm no one to keep you away from them" Demon said. Leonardo felt horrible, he was evil or so he thought, but he knew one thing. Nothing can stay the way they are. Was he turning….good?

"Maybe…I can ask the big guy if I can stay….or bring them with me" Leonardo lied.

"Bring all the angels?" Demon asked him.

"No…maybe just my real family" Leonardo said with a grin. She believed him and he didn't know what to do anymore.

"It's late…we better get some sleep for tomorrow. Tomorrow shall be day where a family can receive a blessing" he said and she yawned.

"Yeah…" Demon said.

"May I escort you back?" he said and she giggled.

"Nah I'm fine…thanks anyway" Demon said going back into Waffles' room.

Leonardo gave a small smile and then yawned.

"She's not that bad…" he thought.

_**You're getting soft…I knew it**_

"Shut up…I didn't ask you" Leonardo growled in his thoughts.

_**You're a fool…**_

_Go Leroy…choose wisely. Good or bad?_

"I never thought I'd say this but…good"

_**Fool**_

**And thus Leroy chooses good, but for how long will he keep his act up? What about his clones? What about Demon when she finds out he was no angel? Find out in the next chapter of Leroy and Demon! Review please!**


	8. Finding a family

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 8**

**Finding a Family/ 5 Kids **

**Leroy has chosen the path of good, but how long will this last? He has promised to find Demon a family and that's what this chapter's all about! Let's see:**

…That Morning

It was early in the morning and Leonardo was deep in thought and sleep. He didn't even hear the voice.

"Hello! Wake up! Are you dead? HEY! ANGEL BOY!" he opened one of his eyes and saw Waffles with a big grin on his face, "I was getting scared there. You were snoring and sleep talking."

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Something about….a girl. You were yelling her name and saying_, Don't leave me! _What's with that? I thought angels were holy. Unless….you're a mischievous one!" Waffles yelled then laughed.

"No…" Leonardo said.

"I'm just kidding…come on let's get breakfast" Waffles said.

"What's for breakfast?" Leonardo asked him.

"Flo ran to the store. We eat what she'll bring for us" Waffles said leading him out. They went into Flo's room where Demon was reading a story to them.

"And then the pigs inside the brick house cried '_Not by the hairs of my chiny-chin-chin' _and the big bad wolf said '_fine than I'll have to blow your house down.' _So he blew and blew, but he couldn't because the house was strong. In the end he left them alone and never came back. The End" Demon said closing the book.

"That was really nice Demon. You're good at telling stories" Waffles told her.

"Demon. Can we play a game?" Max said and his siblings nodded.

"Not until your mother comes back from the store" Demon said and they awed.

"How about we play The Adventure-Telling Game?" Waffles asked them and they jumped up and down in happiness.

"We can use Fredrick as a thrower" Max said snatching Ann Marie's bear from her arms.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back Max!" she cried running to him but he threw it at his other brother. A riot began as each sibling kept throwing it to each other.

"Daddy gave it to me! Hey! No don't bite his ear!" Ann Marie yelled as her brother chewed on his ear. She pulled her bear's legs and he pulled with his mouth the ear. A game of Tug-of-War began.

"Guys settle down! Settles down" Demon said to them but they kept pulling.

"MAX! MAX! MAX!" 2 of the girls yelled.

"Annie! Annie! Annie you can do it!" the other 3 yelled. Ann Marie pulled as hard as she can, and Max did too until the bear ripped in half. They were both sent to the floor when they pulled. Ann Marie held her half and Max held his. Max saw his little sister tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry…." Max stuttered and a tear slipped down her fur leaving it's dark line behind.

"Daddy can give you a new one! He's coming back remember?" Max stuttered and Ann Marie snatched his half.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled and ran off.

"Ann Marie!" Max yelled chasing after her.

"ANNIE!" her sisters followed next.

"I'll go get them," Waffles said leaving them., "hey come back!"

Demon and Leonardo were left alone in the room. There was quiet, except for the running heard around the factory. Leonardo passed glances at Demon who was constantly looking at him and looking back into the book when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I saw you" Leonardo said and she sighed.

"I'm just thinking…what am I gonna do when you're gone" she said.

"You'll have a family" he said.

"But you're a good person. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I've grown fond of you. You're a loyal friend who tells me everything true. No lies between" she said and he sighed.

"_Everything I tell you is a lie…How can you not see it? How can you not see right through me?" _he thought.

"Yeah…I am an angel remember" he said and she smiled.

"True…You've got better things to do up there" she said.

"Y-Yeah…in the sky" he said.

Later that day Flo brought back the things she could find and get for them to eat. Luckily, Sinker had cut up some sandwiches for them to eat. She also went to Slushy's to see if he could get her something to drink. He only had the juice for his slushies, but they were still good enough to drink. Frenchfry gave her 10 orders of french-fries to eat as well. Once she thought she had enough for them to eat she went home.

"Thank you" Demon told her and she smiled.

"Everyone is family in this island. Good or bad, we're all alike in a way" Flo said.

"Mommy! Max broke Fredrick!" Ann Marie squealed.

"Oh honey. Fredrick can be fixed. Now Max tell Marie you're sorry" Flo said to both of them.

"Sorry sister…" Max said.

"That's better. Now eat your breakfast" Flo ordered and they obeyed.

…

"You're leaving? Alright dears, thank you for your stay. We're always here if you need us" Flo told both Leo and Demon.

"We'll visit whenever we can. Thank you so much for your hospitality" Demon said.

"Dear girl you're not bad at all as all those silly rumors say. You're the opposite of that. God bless your heart. Not all experiments are like that these days. As for you Leo, guardian angel sent by God himself. Bless you too" Flo said. Leonardo didn't know what to say except one thing.  
"B-b-bless you too…." he said.

…Later

"Where shall we start?" Demon asked him.

"This house but first you need to think how to impress them" Leonardo said.

"How about a puppy act?" Demon asked.

"That'll work" Leo said. She got out of the bushes they were hiding from and approached a little girl playing in her front yard. She sat down on her tail and looked back at Leonardo. He gave her a 'keep going' look. She got up and walked up the girl where she could see the hair strands on her head.

"B-bark…" Demon managed to say and the girl looked at her.

"D-doggy! Pretty doggy!" the girl said petting Demon from head to tail stub. Demon purred in delight. She past a glance at Leonardo who was giving her a thumbs up sign. Then they heard growling. She turned around and saw what appeared to be a bulldog that was growling and barking madly at her. The girl only giggled.

"Spike likes you" she said to Demon. Demon gave a nervous smile and fled back into the bushes.

…

"That didn't work out. We need to find houses that don't have pets already" Leonardo said to her.

"I can see that" Demon said to him.

"How about this one. I don't see-"

"That's the Edmonds residence and they already HAVE an experiment for a pet" Demon said walking.

"Who are the Edmonds?" he asked her.

"Do you know Myrtle Edmonds?" she asked him and he hissed.

"Red haired botch!" he said and she laughed.

"Yes exactly" she said and kept walking.

All that afternoon they kept looking around Kauai, but there was no home that Demon could belong in. Here and there they already had pets or experiments. Demon and Leonardo had given up hope and decided to stop at the beach.

"I never thought finding a family would be hard" Leonardo said.

"That's life…even for an angel….it's tough" Demon said lying on the sand of the beach. Leroy sat on it staring into the sunset.

"Sunsets remind me of oranges and I love oranges. In fact each experiment has something that causes them to erupt" Demon said licking her lips just thinking about oranges.

"I don't know what I like" Leonardo said and she sat up.

"Watermelons? Coconut? Coffee? Vinegar? Salt? Lemon? Syrup? Cookies? I can go on! Angel erupts with pie, especially cherry. Stitch with coconut cake with coffee. Sparky with electric wires. Kixx with syrup. I get crazy with orange. I don't know why. It's the truth" Demon explained.

"I never ate something so delicious like those things. As a matter of fact I don't even know what chocolate or coffee or what an orange is" Leonardo said.

"Don't you eat up there?" she asked. In fact they didn't except watery gruel for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner.

"No….we don't" he said. She stared at him putting her arms around her legs. He did the same and continued to stare out into the horizon.

"You're one strange being Leo. I'm blessed to have met you: she said hugging him. Her warm and fluffy fur made him feel as if he were being covered by a blanket. He lifted his hands up and slowly hugged her.

"Y-yeah….I'm blessed too" Leonardo said but she didn't notice his sad face.

"_I just wish…I didn't have to lie to you. I wish you could see who I really am" _he thought and then both stared at the dark orange circle slowly descending into the horizon.

…Later that Day

"I don't want to bother Flo, but maybe we can ask Lilo if we can stay in her house for just the night" Demon told him.

"Fine with me" Leonardo said hopping up the stairs to Lilo's house. Demon knocked the door a variety of times till it was Angel opening the door.

"Hello Demon. Hello uh…"

"Leonardo"

"Leonardo. Nice to meet you. What brings you here?" Angel asked cheerfully.

"We were just wondering if we could stay here for the night" Demon said.

"Lilo isn't here, but I'm sure you can. Come in, it's chilly out" Angel said opening the door wider.

Demon and Leonardo went into the room till both jumped when someone threw a plate. Angel sighed.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" she yelled and then they heard giggling, "I'm sorry…you can go into the living room. If you can get past the obstacles." Demon and Leonardo saw what she meant. In the shadows were 5 pairs of eyes. 4 black ones and 1 green. Leonardo squinted to see who or what they were. Then in a flash 5 little experiments were aiming their water guns at them.

"Don't move! You're surrounded!" one of them chirped. That was dear Clawlo who looked like Stitch, but with giant arms and long claws. Big round ears with a point in the ends as well. He had an evil grin in his mouth and a love for mischief in his eyes, guess who that came from?

"Mommy who are they?" one of the girls chirped. That was dear Fashiony and she was one of the fashion-obsessed ones. She looked like her mother except for the black long fur that came from her forehead all the way down to her waist. She called it hair that she always tied it back. She wore clothes unlike her brother, and sisters Amy and Angie.

"Who do you think stupid? Obviously, they're experiments" Ember snapped. She was the oldest and she looked like her daddy. One thing that was strange was that she had darker blue hair, but she also had a flame that was a lighter blue. When you blew that flame out it was just an ordinary dark blue ponytail. Her green eyes were filled with coldness and mischief. Her glare could cut through even the bravest man's soul.

"Don't be mean Ember! You know better!" Angel snapped.

"Nice to meet you Leonardo and Demon" Amy said. She was the brightest out of all the light bulbs in the area. She looked like her mother only magenta and had blue eyes.

"Yes. Pleasure to be in the presence of two of our family" Angie said. She is her mother's reflection except for the hot pink spots and straight/short antennas.

"These are y-you're kids?" Leonardo managed to say. Angel smiled a really big grin.

"Yeeeeeeeeep!" she said cheerfully then flashed a smile at her kids. They threatened to shoot water at her. She wiggled her finger at them.

"Ok let me get this straight. These 5 little kids are yours and Stitch's" Leo said surprised.

"Yes I know…so much for just one pregnancy" Angel said. Leonardo cleared his throat.

"I can see you had Stitch entertained" he said and Angel turned a bright red.

"W-we were in love…and we still are. Speaking of Stitch where is he?" Angel said returning to her regular color. There was a dead silence until they heard banging in the closet.

"Kids…where's daddy?" Angel asked and they put their water guns down. They started to whistle. Demon walked to the closet door and turned the knob. What was inside shocked them.

"STITCH!" Angel yelled. Tied in toilet paper, mouth duck-taped, and legs tied with rope was what Stitch looked like.

"Prisoner is broken out! Girls get 'em!" Clawlo yelled squirting his gun. The girls did the same, but nothing came out.

"Retreat! We need to reload!" Clawlo commanded and all 5 ran into the bathroom. Angel grabbed the duck tape and he shook his need. She had no choice but to pull it off and the next thing you heard was a loud high-pitched scream. Leonardo, Demon, and Angel covered their ears.

"THAT HURT!" he yelped and she saw the amount of blue fur on the tape.

"Sorry dear" Angel said.

"Demon how are you and you're that dude who saved her. What's your name?" Stitch asked.

"Ler- I mean Leonardo" he said and grinning. Stitch broke through the toilet paper and chewed the rope off.

"We met your kids. They look so cute" Demon said.

"You can have 'em-" Angel growled at him, "not for sale." Demon giggled.

"You need some help cleaning up?" Demon asked seeing the mess.

"No thank you. I can clean…you and Leo just sit in the living room. Stitch you make our guests feel welcomed" Angel said grabbing a broom.

"Right dear," he said, "what would you guys like?"

"Anything you have" Demon said and Leonardo nodded.

5 minutes later Stitch came back with 4 cups with reddish or pinkish colored drinks. On the side was 4 slices of strawberry cake.

"That looks delicious" Leonardo said.

"Angel and Nani made it. Well, I tested the batter. It tastes heavenly" Stitch said giving him one plate and Demon another. Leonardo sniffed the pink colored cake and stared at the strawberry on the top for a minute. Demon was slowly eating it.

"It's delicious. Leo, try it" she said. He took a bite of it then his eyes got wide. He started to eat the entire thing quickly.

"I want more! PLEASE!" Leonardo said panting. Stitch gave him his and Leonardo just ate both the plate AND the cake. Stitch and Demon had their jaws dropped open. Leonardo looked at them both. His yellow eyes twitching and his body shaky.

"Must have more!" he yelled until he fell to the ground when Clawlo rudely hit him with a baseball bat.

"That'll shut him up" Clawlo said. Angel came back sighing.

"Clawlo that wasn't nice" Angel said.

"Well, now we know what Leo erupts with. Strawberry" Demon said and Stitch looked at her.

"Do I really get this bad when I drink coffee?" Stitch asked.

"Worse" both Angel and Demon said.

**So Leroy loves strawberry. Now we know not to give him anything. The next chapter will be back with the Leroys! So get ready!** **Review Please!**


	9. Escape2

-1**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 9**

**Escape**

**Well, here's chapter 9 so read and review. Like I said before, this will be about the Leroys. Did Leroy forget about them? Let's find out:**

Back at the prison the chattering of the whole prison room filled the air. Loud whines from the babies mixed in with all the conversations.

"It's been days already! He should be back by now!" Leroy17 yelled.

"Brothers calm down. It's only been about 4 days" Leroy89 yawned.

"Maybe he got lost. This is probably too complicated for him or maybe he forgot" Leroy2 spat out.

"Shut up Leroy2! No one called you into this conversation!" Lareina yelled. Leroy2 bared his teeth and her and she F shape with her fingers (since they only have 4 fingers. They could make an F shape. LOL. My cousin told me that).

"Are we just going to sit here like morons just waiting to be rescued by one of us?" Leroy65 said. The room got quiet as they thought about that.

"Exactly. We got to get out, but we can't just get out like that. Who will lead us in our escape?" he asked.

"I will" Leroy2 said and everyone laughed.

"You couldn't even save yourself from getting your fur cut off!" Leroy789 snapped. Leroy2 remembered the embarrassment from getting his fur cut off by Clip.

"If anyone should lead us it's Lareina. She's the one who almost helped us defeat the others, but the original Leroy did not want to listen to her" Leroy999 said. Lareina looked up at her brothers.

"I could've killed him but nooooooooo! _Mr. I'm-The-Leader-And-You're-NOT _told me to stand my ground and baby-sit the 3 twerps" Lareina growled. The three babies growled but she hissed back at them making them flinch and whimper.

"Ok, so then it's settled. Lareina what's your call?" Leroy999 asked her and she thought. She paced back and forth around her cell.

"While we're still alive Lareina!" Leroy2 snapped.

"SHUT IT! I'm thinking…hmmm" she looked at the three babies who seemed to be in a corner, "what are you-"

Maemi was outside of her cell and was licking the glass. Junior was next to squeeze through the hole that SHE was digging, but never finished and they fit through the small hole. Kern, slightly chubbier, was making it bigger for himself.

"Looks like the mutts are doing better at escaping than you" Leroy2 said laughing.

"So? They're genius, now Maemi go get that red button. See it? See the big red button?" Lareina cooed and the bigger headed baby tilted his head to the side. Junior who was regular started to drool and sneezed for no reason. Leroy2 sat on his side watching them.

"Lareina…they're babies for evil's sake-" before he finished Kern was struggling to get the rest of his body. He started to turn bright pink and the other two pulled him from his arms.

"My gosh…are you THAT fat?" she stared at them. Without another word Kern was pulled out and sent flying into the red button. The cell doors slid open and a giant grin filled everyone's faces. The Leroys started to climb down slowly until alarms went on. Kern was chewing on a wire that had set off the alarm system.

"RUN!!!" Lareina yelled leading them out. Leroy2 grabbed the three toddlers who started to bite him as soon as he grabbed them.

…**Back on Earth**

"Angel, Stitch…who's this?" Lilo asked them as soon as the family got home.

"This is Demon" Angel said, "you remember her?" Lilo smirked making Demon droop her ears.

"And this is Leonardo" Stitch said seeing this. Lilo shifted her view from Demon to Leo. She seemed to study him.

"**_Please don't recognize me. You shouldn't remember me_**" Leonardo thought.

"You looks familiar…are you related to Stitch? As family? Brother? You know…cause you look alike" Lilo said and Stitch looked back at Leo.

"He does? Except for the funny shape of his ears" Stitch said laughing.

"Hey! It's not nice to make fun of people's ears. Even if they ARE funny-looking" Pleakly said then screaming.

"What are these little monsters doing here?!" Pleakly yelled.

"I'm Demon and this is Leonardo. You remember me….remember?" Demon said with a smile.

"You're that little monster who almost destroyed the entire isla-" Stitch grabbed his neck and threw him out the room.

"STITCH!" Angel and Lilo yelled, "you're being a BAD influence towards the babies!"

"Sorry…." he said and Jumba came in and gasped.

"589?! Vhat are you doing back?" Jumba asked and Demon held herself from crying.

"I…I…"

"We just came to ask for a place to stay. Just for tonight. It's really chilly out" Leonardo said.

"Who are you being? I do not remember creating little one" Jumba said picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm uh….I'm not one of you're experiments…I am….uh….another scientist's experiment" he lied with a smile.

"Dr. Chansey?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Dr. Chansey is bigger girl who invents creations after mine. Vhat number are you?" Jumba asked and Leo thought.

"629?"

"I thought she already made one" Jumba said.

" 629.2.…I was killed. I am now Demon's guardian angel" Leo said quickly.

"GUARDIAN ANGEL?!" all of them yelled.

"Impossible. No such being exist" Jumba said.

"Yeah huh!" Demon snapped.

"Is not"

"YEAH! HUH!" Demon yelled then looked back at Leo, "you never told me you were killed. How?"

" I was such a goody-two-shoes that the experiments got jealous from so much attention I received and WHAMO! I was in heaven the next minute" Leo lied again.

"Wow….such a history you have there" Pleakly said coming in again with an ice pack on his head.

"Now before I forget. You guys want to stay right?" Lilo asked them. They nodded, "if it's no problem."

"I have to ask Nani first, but she's at work. Again, working the night shift. She never seems to be home lately. At least I can play with Stitch's pups. Speaking of which where are the little guys?" Lilo said looking around. Everyone stood quiet looking around for the 5 trouble-makers.

"We're right here" Clawlo said holding a water gun at them.

"Will you stop! It's almost nap time. Get ready!" Angel commanded.

"Make me" Clawlo snapped causing everyone to gasp.

"Wrong move kid….first thing is that you should NEVER make experiment 624, that is your mother, angry" Stitch said. Everyone seemed to back away slowly.

"What's going to happen? Angel would never hurt a fly-" Demon stopped when she saw Angel's antenna snap like a whip.

"Did you just back-sass ME?" Angel growled.

"Ooooh you did it now Claws" Ember taunted calling him by his nickname. The other girls ran under the couch.

"Upstairs NOW!" Angel yelled and he skidded up the stairs, "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my son. I have no idea where he gets it from."

Stitch whistled and shifted his eyes around. He slowly went upstairs himself, still whistling the same funny tune over and over.

"Come on kids let's get you ready for bed" Stitch said and as soon as he got upstairs he whispered in their little ears, "don't listen to her. She's nuts…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Just get ready for bed…" Stitch said.

…

Lilo had called Nani to ask if two more experiments just sleep over for the night. As always Nani put on a fight about experiments living in the house. She said there were already too many and the 5 toddlers caused enough trouble. Lilo told her it's only for the night and they could sleep in with her. Nani thought about that, but she told her that the next day when she came back; they had to be out. She pretended to agree and Nani gave her permission.

"Ok, you're able to stay, but you have to be gone by tomorrow" Lilo said then busted out laughing, "that's what she always says. So you can stay as long as you need." Demon hugged her in gratitude. Leo hugged her too in order to say thanks as well.

"Guys- you're squeezing the life out of me" Lilo said and they stopped. She gasped for breath and went into the laundry.

"Need any help?" Demon asked.

"No thanks I'm fine" Lilo snapped and Demon flinched.

"W-why do you hate me? I never did anything to you" Demon demanded. Lilo looked back at her.

"Well….b-because….b-because I do. You almost took my friend away" Lilo said crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with that? You want him for yourself?" Demon snapped.

"NO! He's like a brother to me and I didn't want his heart to be broken twice! He already suffered enough when Angel was gone. I knew she would come back someday to heal him, but then you just came in and I wanted him to stay loyal to her" Lilo explained soon realizing something, "and we never told you. Oh my God….I've been such a bitch."

"LILO! Did you just-"

"Yes I did…I have more friends now. One of them is Brenda who came from New York City and let's not forget Lizzie from California" Lilo said then looking at her with a frown, "Anyways….I didn't notice it before. It wasn't your fault you wanted to get close to Stitch. It was mine for not telling you, but Stitch didn't tell you did he? Guess he was too excited for a new love."

"It's alright Lilo don't blame yourself…I should've gotten to know Stitch more then just immediately falling in love with him. But now he's happy right? That makes us both happy…right?" Demon asked Lilo smiled.

"Yeah…you know what Demon. I'm sorry…I should've given you a chance to get to know you. I'm sorry" Lilo said.

"I forgive you and you forgive me. That's great…this could be start for a friendship" Demon said smiling.

"Maybe it already is. Friends?"

"Friends" Demon said hugging her and she did too. Leonardo was watching the whole thing from the living room. Demon helped Lilo carry the blankets upstairs and their laughing made him feel happy inside though one part wasn't. He slowly got out to the front porch and sat on the stair steps gazing into the starry sky. It was chilly that night, so chilly he could see his breath.

"_What am I to do? This entire family that I once hated….trusts me. Now I'm challenged by life again…what am I to choose?" _he thought. He felt a warm liquid sliding down his cheeks.

"_Oh great…now I'm leaking from the face...what is this stuff?" _he wiped the tears away from his face.

"It's cold out…you shouldn't be here" he heard someone say. He turned around to see Stitch, he had Ember in his arms covered in a pink blanket.

"It's a little too warm in there. I'm here for fresh air" he said.

"Are you really an angel?" Stitch asked out of curiosity.

"Ch-yeah…only like the best guardian…listen I have a question" he said.

"An angel asking ME for advice? Uh…ask away" Stitch said sitting down.

"There's this person I watched over not too long ago and he was a prisoner from Alcatraz. You know the jail in San Francisco?" Leonardo lied.

"That was long ago then….go on" Stitch said. Ember rubbed her little head on his chest.

"And when he broke out he wanted to kill the dude who put him in there in the first place, but only because he was bringing trouble to the guy's family. He broke out and met this girl who knew the guy. My job was to show him the right path and I told him to just leave, but now…he's lonely because he can't face his family again. Did I tell him the correct thing?" he asked. Stitch pondered at this.

"In my opinion…you did the right thing to tell him to just leave him alone, but one things for certain is that he needs to apologize for what he's done. Then maybe he could go back to his family and the guy's family would be able to trust him. That's what I think" Stitch said starting to shiver. Leonardo thought about this.

"Oh it's on we'll talk more inside" Stitch said.

Leonardo followed him, but what the both were unaware of was that two yellow glowing eyes were watching them through binoculars.

"Oh there you are Leroy. Using the old disguise eh? Here's your chance! The guys alone…get him," it was Lareina in the distance, "come on Leroy get him." She could not believe that he didn't kill him outside! That was his chance to get him! Lareina was furious.

"Leroy2 was right! For once…you HAVE forgotten about us! RAGH! Oh you'll pay…along with the OTHER 627 of his cousins!" she said smiling diabolically. She ran back into her space ship and rode it to an unknown location.

**There it is. The rising action! Almost close to the climax, but if this sucked for you then flame it…I tried in my high ability to think about this one. Anyways, review or flame. Either one…**


	10. Revenge Plot

**Leroy and Demon**

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter 10

Leroys' Revenge Plan

**Ain't it great when you feel like you've done something ok? Well, I'm not going into that right into my life, so let's get on with this. We last left off where Leroy, or should I say Leonardo, began to see the light of goodness. Lareina was watching everything since he stepped out and was furious to know that her own brother forgot about his mission. We now follow her back to where she fled. Read:**

Lareina ran as fast as she could back to where her brothers were at. All her brothers made it out the prison without any harm and the only thing to do now was hide. Their location was at a giant stadium, and it was the same stadium where they battled their enemies. She ran inside the entrance and made her way to the center of the field. Her brothers all talking among each other in the many seats the stadium had, and it had a lot since it fit all 5,998 of them. She saw Leroy2 talking with Leroy64 in the field.

"Hey! I've come back and I got very terrible news" Lareina yelled at the top of her lungs. Glowing, yellow eyes stared at her down below and she cleared her throat.

"Sadly, we were betrayed by Leroy" she said and thousands of gasps echoed.

"See! I told you! But no one ever listens to me!" Leroy2 roared.

"That's because you've NEVER proven yourself to be worthy of our attention. You only bring embarrassment to us all. Shame you bring!" Leroy 64 spat out. Leroy2 huffed and stomped away to the seats.

"Now we know that for once Leroy2 was right, but now we must plan our close revenge. How shall we accomplish this? What do we really want?" Lareina yelled. The Leroys talked to each other then shouted with loud voices,

"Domination! destruction! elimination of our foes!"

"Exactly! How shall we accomplish all this? We are many but still we were defeated by 626's hundreds of _cousins _and brought to shame at the prison. What were we weakened by?" Lareina asked them.

"We were weak against the song but now we've gone immune to it" Leroy788 yelled.

"Yes but there was more to that" Lareina said leaving them to think. She paced around trying to think herself, but nothing popper into her head.

"Bad leadership" Leroy2 spat out and the Leroys all looked at him.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Lareina asked, her back facing him.

"B-bad leadership" Leroy2 said with a grunt. The Leroys started to talk among each other again.

"_Hmmm...for once he might be right. Leroy DID show bad leadership. We had ideas to win, but he never listened. Now I know...I will listen to the ideas. Using them we could win! We could WIN!" _Lareina said chuckling to herself.

"The 2nd is finally thinking! Bad leadership was one thing, but now that he's gone we shall all become but one! Anyone here know how?" Lareina asked slyly. The Leroys shrugged in confusion.

"Those chemicals...chemical 987XP was a very rare thing to find. Yes it is poisonous but we are not affected by it's poison. Though none of you may have noticed, but our DNA is slowly being altered. Do you know what THAT means?" she asked once more.

"We've mutated?" Leroy666 said shrugging.

"Yes we have! We're capable of doing things we could not accomplish before! FOR EXAMPLE!" she pulled two of her brothers (#788 and #64) from their seats and put her paws on their faces.

"What are you going to do?" Leroy788 asked.

"Just watch...and learn!" she said, her eyes glowing a fiery yellow. Without warning she clasped them together and soon the two Leroys became just one.

"I still don't- hey did he get bigger?" Leroy2 asked. Lareina grinned and saw that the one Leroy's eyes were glowing, it's claws were longer, and it's size increased.

"What are we to do then? Make ONE, GIANT Leroy?" Leroy900 asked.

"That's exactly what we'll do. We'll be one whole body as we are now. Our power will increase for we are 5,998 beings ready for a vengence! We will stomp every single body of the pathetic foe! We SHALL win our victory!!!" Lareina yelled. Cheering followed afterward and evil laughter filled the air.

"One big Leroy huh...not a bad plan sis" the one Leroy (who sounded weird since there were two inside) said.

"We should rename us since we're going to be one" Lareina said to them, "Tamesis would do great."

One by one the Leroys combined with each other creating Tamesis (A/N: It means_ Dark One)_ the giant Leroy. Tamesis's eyes glowed like fire, it's claws as sharp as steel swords, teeth baring, mouth drooling, spikes sharpened, and it's size was enormous. Lareina stood in front of her idea, her brothers all one monster, and she would lead them to freedom and victory.

"Are we ready brothers?" she yelled.

"We still need to discuss what to do after our win" Tamesis said. It's voice was deep and echoey when it spoke.

"When we win we go take over the world!" Lareina yelled.

"That's every bad guys' dream and they never succeed!" Tamesis argued.

"AUGH! What do YOU want to do after our win?" Lareina yelled getting frustrated.

"...Well how about enslaving all humanity and surviving experiments, and turning them to our pathetic slaves. We shall rule over the planet, rename it_ Nero_, and they shall live the rest of their days serving **US**!" Tamesis growled.

"That's crazy and it's the same thing as taking over the workd..., but it's a start. Now let's go!" Lareina roared. Tamesis watched her leave and soon it started to stomp after her. With each step it took, it shook the ground. Little did Leonardo, Demon, The Pelekai's, and Stitch's family know was that it was going to fight until they were gone. They weren't even aware of the enemies' presence, for they were in deep sleep. What will become of them?

**Well, that's chapter 10 for you! It was kinda short but I'm starting to have a serious case of writers block. Readers you know the drill! Review if you like, flame if you did not. Ideas could also be nice you know. I am all ears!**


	11. The Truth

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth**

**Tamesis is a living creature who will stop at nothing until his enemies are gone. Lareina is the leader, and the way she had earned their respect is a long story. Let's get on with this.**

Unknown to anyone, Angel was tossing and turning in bed. She was sweating and swiping the air as if someone were coming after her. It was clear that she was having a nightmare.

**Nightmare**

Angel was running in a field of experiments all fighting against a humongous demon. It was all black with red eyes and swiping at everything in its path. There were many experiments, but now they were slowly disappearing. Some wounded and some bloody and dead on the floor.

No one knew what to do and there was a wave of fear in everyone's hearts. Then she saw in the middle of the field, Leonardo. Standing in front of her; grinning an evil grin. His eyes glowing red, filled with evil and enjoyment. In his hands were blood, and behind him…Demon laying on the floor motionless. The dark demon stomped behind her having a smile on its evil face. Leonardo made a motion and soon the demon swiped at her.

**Back to reality**

Angel woke up gasping and sweaty. She looked around, everything was alright. Stitch was sleeping and he was covered by their children. Ember and Amy under his arms, Angie hugging his face, and Fashiony under his ear and using his ear like a blanket. Slicer next to her snuggled up like a bear. Then she remembered, Leonardo! She got up and ran to Lilo's room when she got there. Both Demon and Leonardo weren't there! Where did they go? She heard a small noise outside and started to slowly head downstairs. Tip-toeing so that no one could hear her was what she was doing.

Quietly, she looked around to see if she could hear or see anything that was suspicious. Her dreams weren't normal ones, for they were special and sometimes gave messages of the near future. These dreams would haunt her until she found out the meaning.

"I don't know…it's really weird" she heard someone say. It was Demon's voice. She looked outside in the porch and there they were sitting on the steps.

"Is ev-everything alright?" Angel asked quietly. Demon turned around while Leonardo put his head between his legs.

"Y-yeah…did we wake you up?" Demon asked facing her opposite twin.

"Oh no…I just woke up from…a dream" Angel said and Demon had a surprised expression.

"You did?! Me too" Demon said which surprised her. Leonardo was now facing them both with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Really, What was yours about?" Angel asked out of curiosity. Demon faced Leo and he nodded his head.

"Don't be scared…but Leonardo was in it," Angel hoped it wasn't the same one, "At first I saw Leonardo running away from this place. I followed after him and then a sudden roar was heard. In the distance a dark shadow spread across the island. Screams of the people were heard and the experiments all running out to defend what is ours. Then standing at the size of a skyscraper was….a demon.

"It was all black," Angel hid her need to interrupt, "with red eyes like blood. But you wouldn't believe that in front on it was one of the Leroys! It was a female one! Back to the events. I saw Leonardo facing his back at me. I called his name but no response. I ran up to him, b-but…I felt sudden pain in my heart. Then all went black. I woke up."

Demon looked at Angel hoping she would have an answer. Angel indeed had an answer WHY it all went black and she wanted to tell her.

"I know why…I had the same dream," Angel said making her gasp, "you woke up because…the black out represented your death. I had the same nightmare, but it was extended. I saw Leonardo with his hands all bloody. You were lying on the ground, and he was smiling with his own eyes glowing a bloody red. I stood my ground till he looked at me, waved a motion and that demon swiped at me. I woke up by then."

Leonardo was grinding his teeth and he could not believe his ears. Why did they had this dream? Did it mean his siblings would escape and kill them all! He could no keep in much longer! His lying days weren't bearable any more!! He needed to tell them, and he was going to do it.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" he suddenly burst out. Demon and Angel flinched at his sudden outburst. He breathed deeply and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"L-Leonardo, what's the matter?" Demon asked hugging him. He pushed her aside.

"I am sick and tired of holding it in! I am SICK AND TIRED!" Leo yelled and more tears streamed down.

"Sick and tired of what?" Angel asked petting his head but he pushed her away.

"Of lying!"

"Lying? About what Leo? You're an angel-" Leonardo shot a glare at Demon.

"Demon I am NO guardian angel!" he finally said and Demon gasped.

"Wh-what?!" she yelled. Angel was speechless.

"I'm just another jerk out to lie to you! At first I did, but then you started telling me all this stuff about love and these religious things! My mind crossed two ways! I wanted to tell you sooner, but- Demon I'm so sorry!" he cried out, "p-please…forgive me."

He looked at her, wiping his tears. Demon was staring at the floor shaking her head. Tears streaming down her own red cheeks.

"What is wrong with you!? Demon trusted you! You were hurting the most innocent out of all the experiments! She doesn't deserve to have the name Demon because she was the only one who knew right from wrong. She-"

"Listen I'm sorry! Demon…please forgive me" Leonardo said looking at Demon. Demon rose her head up, her cheeks had darker lines, and in her eyes were signs of a broken heart.

"I….I can't do that" she said and he looked down, "I-I trusted you….I thought you were different. I was always believing in miracles. I was always believing in God, but now I know…I was foolish to have believed it all. There is no such thing as good in people like you. I should have known from the start" Demon said crying.

"Demon…don't cry. It's not your fault. It's this stupid guy's fault" Angel growled looking at him.

"Get out of here…"

"B-but I-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE!" Angel yelled making him growl. Leonardo ran away from the house leaving the two girls out. Demon watched him leave and disappear into the darkness.

"Don't worry Demon. There will be other males" Angel said hugging her friend.

"No there won't…no one wants me…" Demon said getting up.

"Nonsense! You're a nice person and there's someone out there who's looking for you" Angel said trying to comfort her. She looked at her and indeed she looked like her twin. How could someone so soft and gentle be treated in a horrible manner?

"Leonardo seemed to be broken when he…ran off" Demon soon said.

"Don't think about him. He lied to you! Just like all the others" Angel said to her and crossed her arms.

"No…I mean….when he was telling me the truth I could see a bit of confusion in him. The other males all lied to me on purpose, but they never reacted this way. He seemed to really mean he was sorry" Demon said.

"I don't know…maybe he was faking" Angel said pondering.

"No…I know what faking is by now, but no…he actually meant it. He cried did you not see the way he seemed to…to" Demon thought for a word.

"Plead?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…plead for help and attention. He needs help…and….I didn't see it before! I got to find him!" Demon said realizing what she done.

"Why?"

"Like you said…he's the guy who's looking for me. He's just like me. Looking for attention and help. He tried to help _me _but no success. I need to pay him back for his effort" Demon said jumping off the steps.

"Demon! No! What if it's his own trick?" Angel shouted.

"I know what I'm doing! Thank you for everything Angel!" Demon shouted back disappearing into the darkness.

"Demon! Demon!" she was already gone from sight. "Oh Demon I hope you do know what you're doing. This is exactly what you did in that nightmare. Why are you still doing it?" Angel went back inside soon realizing it was getting to dawn. The family would be waking up soon. She just hoped and prayed her nightmare will not come true.

**That's chapter 11. It was difficult for me to make it so bear with me. Writers block isn't easy to pull through. Review please or flame. **


	12. Battle with a Demon

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 12**

**Battle against a demon**

**People who reviewed my story so far, I thank you. Your reviews inspire me to type more! Well, I finally bring you chapter 12! Read and Review:**

Demon ran down the dirt road to town, and the sun was rising with every step she took. She wanted to find Leonardo and apologize for hurting him, but she still knew he had to apologize back to her for hurting her. Only heaven knew where he had gone and she hoped he had not gone too far. Swiftly, she dodged all the trees and rocks in her way; determined to find him. Then she came to a corner and when she turned she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're- oh…Demon" it was Leonardo.

"Leo! I was looking all over for you and I wanted to tell you sorry" Demon said hugging him tightly. He softly pushed her.

"For what? I'm the one who should be saying sorry and I did but you didn't accept it" he said slowly walking away.

"Leo I'm sorry, but I've been hurt so many times and I forgot that there are others like me. You're one of them" she said. He slowly turned his sight at her. "You're in need of attention and you want me to help you. Is that so?"

"Listen, I myself learned one thing after your little blowout," he walked up her and stared at her face, "when you try to do things. Do them yourself."

"What exactly ARE you trying to do?" Demon demanded. He shook his head slowly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I gave up on my quest. I'm just going to forget about it and live by myself" he said dropping down on his behind. He looked at his claws, thinking.

"Leo…are you looking for your family? You told me about your family when you were being my _guardian angel_. Even though you were lying you actually were one to me." she said and he looked up at her. "You saved me when I was drowning. Showed me that there is such thing as good in people. You also tried to help me find a family…I thank you for your attempt."

"What does this have to do with my family?" he asked.

"I'm trying to point out that indeed you are an angel. Now back to your family. Where are they? Who are they?" Demon asked. He turned around crossing his arms. "Leo….I'm talking to you".

He pretended not to listen to her. She walked in front of him and he did the same thing to ignore her. She shook his shoulders and he pushed her softly.

"Leo don't force me to make you tell me!" she threatened. He stuck his tongue at her. "Why you!" She jumped on him and they started to roll around, trying to see who would give up. Leo had finally pinned her down, his body on top of hers.

"Get off me!" she squirmed and then saw him smirking, "you wipe that smirk off your face!"

"You like me….don't you?" he suddenly asked. She stared at him, blushing a light yellow.

"Uh…no. I don't like you. Especially, after your big lie!" she snapped. He huffed and kissed her lips. Her eyes went wide and she was shocked. Her shock suddenly turned to pleasure. He broke the kiss and looked at her again.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy that" he said getting off her. She sat up with puzzled face.

"I don't know. Ok maybe I did, but what's it mean to you" she said crossing her arms. He put his paw on her cheek.

"It means everything to me. I'm sorry Demon…I wish I never did that. If I hurt you badly I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" he said grabbing her paws.

"It isn't your fault. I'm sorry too for how I reacted towards you. It wasn't like me to yell at someone for the wrong reason. Forgive me as well" she said staring into his yellow eyes.

"I will…if you kiss me again" he said with a smile.

"Me kiss you? You kissed me, but whatever" she leaned toward his face and both were brought into a passionate kiss. Demon wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They could have stayed in the same position all day until they felt the ground shake. They broke the kiss and looked around to see what could have caused it.

"What was that?" she asked. He shrugged. The ground shook again only followed by a loud roar and a mix of screaming and yelping.

"The town!" he yelled running.

"Leo wait!" she yelled running after him. She did not notice the 3 pairs of eyes watching them.

"They're coming your way. You got their attention" it was Selene talking through a communicator. Christine and Macy were listening in.

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up. The Demon girl is all yours" Lareina answered on the other line and hung up.

"Come on girls. Let's kill a little tick" Selene growled.

"Yeeeeeeah" Macy and Christine chimed.

…**Kokaua Town**

There was mayhem going on all over town. Tourists and locals all panicking as a giant Tamesis stomped through town. It destroyed anything in it's path and had no mercy on stepping on someone.

"Hey! Ugly face!" Kixx yelled from below. Tamesis looked down with drool running down the side of it's mouth.

"We got business with you! You're late for your whooping appointment!" Richter snapped while slamming his tail down and created a small quake.

"Geez I guess we can fit you in our killing list!" Tamesis growled kicking them out of their way. On a building roof, Yaarp blew his horn, followed by Sample making noise, Belle screaming, and Yaholo _(he's like Yaarp except he has two trumpet-like ears and a trumpet tail and he's orange with buck teeth)_ yelling and created major noise. Tamesis covered his ears as the high pitched sounds hurt his ear drums.

"While he's distracted-" Tamesis swung it's arm at them and sent them flying straight into Kiki's coffee Hut.

"Plan B guys! Attack maneuver 613!" Yaholo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Attack maneuver 613?! You're nuts! We can't-" Belle was cut off by the sudden appearance of Lareina. Yaarp was about to blow his horn till she kicked him in the face, grabbed Belle by the tail and sent her out the window (Belle wasn't blue after that), Sample was kicked in the stomach, and Yaholo's arm was twisted behind his back.

"No one does anything!" she growled running out the door. Tamesis roared and 16 Leroys separated from it.

"Leroys go get the rest of them! Tamesis, Leroy is almost coming so be prepared to squish him like a bug" she said clapping her hands at a fly. The fly turned to a gooey, green mess.

"What about the other experiments?" Tamesis asked.

"Split! We are 5998 for heck's sake! Split into 1000. Just make sure Tamesis stays!" Lareina yelled before running after Slushy and Splodyhead.

"Yes ma'am!" Tamesis said and Leroys started to split.

…**At the Pelekai Household**

"Hey Angel why are you up so early?" Lilo yawned rather loudly. Angel was sitting in the corner of the shadows where she stared blankly at the floor. "Ok….creepy feeling going on. Angel are you ok?" Lilo waved her arm in front of her face. Angel's eyes met hers and Angel moved her lips but nothing came out. "Oh my God! It's worse than I thought! You're mute!!" Lilo shook Angel by the shoulders, "speak to me! What's going on!"

"Terrible dream….terrible future for island" Angel mumbled.

"STITCH! COME QUICK!" Lilo yelled. Stitch came sliding through the hallway and crashed onto the wall.

"What?! What's wrong?" Stitch asked seeing Angel in a dark state.

"Lives will be lost….evil will reign….one hope to save it all" the pink experiment said leaning to her side. Lilo stared at her blankly then heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Lilo asked looking out the window. From the distance she could see fire, smoke, and a giant demon roaring in anger. "Holy! Stitch come look at this!"

Stitch looked outside and tried to zoom in on the demon. "It's a giant Leroy!" Stitch yelled in surprise "but how'd they get out of jail?"

"We got to stop them-" Lilo was about to open the door till Angel slammed it back shut.

"No one goes anywhere! No one! Stitch call Dr. Chansey! Tell her Kauai's in danger and tell her to keep the kids entertained while we're here" Angel ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Stitch grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"Angel what's going on?" Lilo asked.

"No time to explain! Wake up Jumba, Pleakly, and Nani! Get everyone to a safe area but do not leave the house!" Angel yelled. Lilo ran upstairs to everyone's room screaming "EVERYONEGETUPWE'REINDANGER!!!"

Leo was staring at the scene of a destroyed downtown, Kauai. A paper flew by and fire burned the wrecked buildings. The streets were deserted with no one in sight.

"Everythings gone quiet...too quiet" Demon noted looking around.

"Demon! Leo! What are you doing here?!" Waffles appeared from an alley. Vittles followed afterwards.

"We saw the commotion. What's going on?" Demon asked.

"Thissss ugly giant exp. came here undetected. We're fighting it with all we've got but no sssssuccesss" Vittles hissed.

"Where's Flo?" Leo asked worried.

"She's back at the factory. The monster hasn't gone there" Waffles said sniffing around.

"Where's everyone?" Demon asked. Waffles perked his ears up trying to listen. Vittles raised his neck up trying to sniff them out.

"The valley...where the river runs through it. They're there" Vittles said looking back at them.

"There's a million of them! There's like a thousand little versions of the giant one! And a female experiment is leading them" Waffles exclaimed.

"Lareina" Leo said quietly then started to head uptown.

"Hey, hey little buddy what's the rush?" Waffles asked.

"We've got to help them!" Leo demanded.

"Oh no, not with Demon on your hands. If she's following you, you ain't going" Waffles said dragging him back by the arm.

...**Back at the Pelekai Residence**

"What do you mean you had a nightmare on this?" Lilo asked Angel.

"I did...last night and Demon had the same one! Me and Stitch got to get to Triveni Valley, you guys stay here. We'll come back soon" Angel said.

"What will we do till then?" Pleakly asked.

"Wait patiently. This is a war between life and _death_" Angel said. The last part Lilo was afraid of.

"You're going to come back right?" Lilo asked tearing up. Angel stared at Lilo, Stitch tilted his head to the side.

"I can't make any promises baby" Angel said hugging her as if she were her own daughter. Stitch hugged them both.

"I can't make promises either. But if I don't come back..." Stitch paused.

"Just go...and come back" Lilo said softly. With that, they were gone.

**...Triveni Valley**

"There's too many of them!" Kixx yelled at Richter. Leroys were being unmerciful to the experiments, for they were beating the total life out of them. Tamesis roared as it stomped on a couple of male experiments. Lareina was watching from a distance with Selene, Christine, and Macy eager to join in.

"Just go and enjoy yourselves" Lareina said trying to get them to go away.

"Naw, we'll stick around here. Don't want to lose energy" Selene said taking out a cigarrete. Lareina wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Go puff that somewhere else. The last thing I need is lung cancer" Lareina growled. Christine and Macy dropped their cigarretes.

"They give you lung cancer?!" they chorused.

"I've been smoking since I was 9 years old and I'm still living" Selene snapped puffing out a cloud of smoke. Lareina growled as the irritating smell went up her nostrils. She decided to join the battle to get away from that scent.

**...With Leo and Demon**

"We've got to go!" Leo demanded.

"Fine you go but Demon ain't going nowhere" Waffles growled.

"Waffles why are you so protective over Demon? She ain't your sister or cousin" Leo snapped. Waffles' eyes widened.

"Listen you little punk, I love this girl as if she were my own daughter. We're the only family she's got and no one, not even a little bastard like you, is gonna get herself into her own death!" Waffles yelled. Demon didn't know what to say. Leo growled at him.

"Fine she can stay but you ain't her father or nothing. She should be making her own decisions, not you!" Leo exclaimed. He turned around to run and left without another word. Waffles looked down at Demon who was staring back up at him.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me" Demon said softly.

"It's the truth sweetheart- I mean...lil sis" he said holding her paw. His paw was big and huge compared to hers.

"Enough of this dopey stuff. What we gonna do now?" Vittles said breaking the moment.

"We're going to get help. What other exps. in the world do you know?" Waffles asked letting go of Demon.

"Man...the only ones I do know are Dr. Chansey's, but you know how we are with them" Vittles growled.

"Vittles...you and me ARE one of Chansey's" Waffles said. While they were distracted, Demon made her escape.

**...Forest**

Angel was running through the forest as quick as she can. Her blood boiling with worriment. She KNEW something was going to happen, she KNEW someone was going to be lost.

"Angel! Wait up!" Stitch yelled behind her.

"Keep running! There's no time to lose!" Angel yelled hopping over the fallen tree trunks.

**...Triveni Valley**

Lareina was punching the life out of Kixx. Her speed was blinding fast that Kixx didn't even know how much she had done to him. He was lying on the floor with bruises, cuts, and blood dripping out of the side of his mouth.

"_Ay bruta! Tu de verdad vas a morir_!" Carmen growled jumping on her.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Lareina cussed kicking her off. Lareina felt a kick from her back.

"She said that you really are going to die" Charlie grabbed Lareina by the neck and proceeded to choke her.

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!" Carmen yelled. Charlie looked behind him and there stood the 200 foot tall Tamesis.

"You're right..._you_ really are going to die" Lareina swiftly kicked Charlie in the face. Tamesis was ready to stomp on him till Carmen jumped onto its foot and bit as hard as she could.

"Carmen!" Charlie grabbed his beloved mate and carried her away. Lareina growled knowing that they were soon going to tire as well as the rest of the experiments were. Already she saw the sweat dripping from the side of some experiments' faces. Then she remembered their true quest.

"Where is that Leroy? And where's that bastard Stitch?" she growled then she grinned as she saw not Leroy but _Leonardo _arriving at the scene. "Time to die."

Leonardo made his way through the battle looking for Lareina and tell her to stop this. While he was looking, Demon made it to the scene.

"Hey, she's here! Selene she's here!" Macy and Christine yelled shaking their leader.

"Stop touching me! Great she's here. Now let's go party" Selene said stepping on her cigarrete.

"Leo! Leo!" Demon yelled trying to find him. She saw him standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Leonardo!!" Demon yelled running towards him. Leo slowly turned his head around, remembering the nightmare. She would run and her death would come, but what would cause it? Then it came to mind when he saw not too far, Selene pointing a gun at her. Macy and Christine holding their own as well. The cause of Demon's death would be a shot from the guns! He had to stop it!

"DEMON! LOOK OUT!!!" Leonardo yelled running to her. Demon stopped and when she turned around it was too late. Gun shots echoed across the valley.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!" Leonardo yelled at the top of his lungs. Motionlessly, lying on the ground in her own pool of blood, laid Demon. Beyond them was Angel and Stitch arriving.

"DEMON!" Angel yelled seeing that her nightmare had come true...

**Cliff Hanger. MUAHAHA! I am so evil- wait...now is not the time! Demon was killed! Murdered! Assanssinated! Angel's nightmare came true! Now what? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	13. Leonardo IS Leroy

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 13**

**Leonardo IS Leroy**

**Ok, chapter 13 is up. Expect sooner or later a Christmas story from me, so heads up on that. Also…we know Demon…was murdered. That ain't so good, so let's get back to the drama where we left off. Read and Review:**

"DEMON!" Angel yelled and soon remembered the next part of her dream. Leonardo was supposed to sway his hand and that Tamesis would smack her, but he was too concerned with Demon.

"Demon, no! Don't leave me here, we still need to- Demon don't go" Leo cried staining his fur with blood when he hugged her.

"Finally! We've gotten rid of the pest! HA! I knew we would some day!" Selene yelled shooting the gun in the air. Christine and Macy were giggling as a chorus. Leo growled, they killed his beloved Demon, THEY were bothered her, THEY needed to die! Leo slowly placed his Demon back on the dirt ground and growled loudly enough for them to hear.

"Hey girls look its…what's his name?" Selene pondered. Her followers shrugged. Leo soon made a mischievous grin, for they forgot he was with Demon. Then something caught his eye. Tamesis was heading to where Stitch and Angel were.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" Leo swayed his hands. Angel saw his movement and looked to her side where Tamesis was about to swipe at them. Stitch grabbed Angel by her hand and jumped out of the way. Tamesis growled as his hand buried into the ground.

"Leo wasn't the cause of my death…he would warn me of it. Now I get it!" Angel said getting up.

"Come on Angel, we can't just stand here! Ru-" before Stitch could finish they were surrounded by Leroys. They held their guns at him.

"I beg your pardon but aren't you forgetting that I am bullet proof" Stitch said slyly.

"Who said we're aiming at you?" one Leroy said licking his own lips. Angel gasped.

"Don't you dare! If you're going to shoot her then you'll have to go by me!" Stitch growled hugging Angel tightly.

"You're pathetic but if that's how you want it, then so it shall be" another Leroy hissed jumping at him. Stitch tried to defend his Angel by punching them and kicking them away but they kept coming at him.

"Lareina you'll soon have 'im!" Leroy2 growled. Lareina only purred in delight as she waited for her move.

While that was happening Leonardo made his way to the females who had killed his _bujee boo_. He never got to tell Demon that he loved her as a _bujee boo_ or to even make it official, but now there was no Demon. Leo walked and stopped in front of Selene.

"H-hey who the heck are you?" Selene asked. He growled.

"Selene…I think we should go" Macy said seeing complete anger in eyes. Christine only gulped and began to back away.

"What for? He's got no-" Leo punched Selene straight in the face.

"LET'S SPLIT!" Macy yelled running away. Christine ditched her leader and ran away with her friend. Selene's nose was bleeding and she growled.

"You messed with the wrong female you bastard" Selene muttered whipping, what looked like a long bundle of hair, her antenna at him. She wrapped it around his leg and tripped him. She jumped on him and began to bite him. He kicked her off and slashed her across the face making her yelp.

"You got big issues man! What the hell is your problem?!" Selene growled clutching her stomach.

"You killed my love…Demon. I can't let you get away with that" he growled grabbing her by her neck. She tried to break free but his grip was so tight. She tried to gasp for air but was now turning blue (not literally). He grinded his teeth then noticed what he was doing. He was killing someone again, but would this solve his problems? No it would not, only more pain. He let go of her and she dropped on the floor gasping for breath.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" she gasped.

"I would've….if I hadn't known better" he said taking off. She stared at him with her nose wrinkled.

"He's a real ass…" she said running away.

Stitch was bruised already, the Leroys really got him bad. They stared at him, taunting him by having big grins on their faces and their eyes gleaming yellow. Angel laid next to him, badly bruised. She had slash marks all over her body, her eye was purple, and she was gasping for air.

"Do you really think you'll win this time?" Lareina suddenly appeared next to them. Stitch tried to get up but soon fell on his side again. "Come on, get up. This isn't over…or maybe it is, for YOU!" She kicked him making him groan in pain. The Leroys started laughing. Tamesis chuckled evilly. Stitch tried to get up but his strength failed him once more.

"St-Stitch…." Angel mumbled grabbing his arm weakly, "I love you _bujee boo_."

"Awww….so nice. It's so nice it makes me sick! I have an idea, so that neither of you will be alone. How about I kill you both?" Lareina growled extending her claws. The Leroys extended theirs and chuckled.

"Say goodbye-" Lareina was interrupted by someone punching her across the face. She fell on the floor and everyone gasped. Leonardo was standing there, growling deeply. Lareina saw no threat in him. In fact she just laughed and got up.

"It's just you…for a minute I thought it was someone important-" she was punched again and this time is caused a nosebleed. The Leroys growled. All the experiments, who were beaten up and bleeding, weakly looked at the scene.

"L-Leo…what are you doing here?" Stitch said. Lareina wiped her nose then shot a look at Leo.

"Leo? Oh my God…what have you told these guys?" Lareina said with a smirk. Leo's eyes widened.

"Y-You know him?" Angel said weakly before gasping for more breath.

"Know him?! I'm practically related it to him! Ain't that right Ler-"

"Lareina you have to stop this foolishness!" Leo snapped.

"Why did you interrupt me? Besides this WAS YOUR idea. Not mine. You DID say, _kill Stitch AND the experiments. _Ain't that right, Leroy" she growled.

"Leroy?!" Stitch and Angel gasped. Leo heard whispering all around him like:

"_I knew something was suspicious about him"_

"_He's the guy who saved that Demon girl at the party"_

"_He's Leroy?! I knew there was something familiar about him!"_

Leroy now knew his cover was blown, so he went back to his true form. Red version of Stitch, with yellow teeth, and horribly shaped ears was his true form. Everyone gasped seeing him.

"We trusted you…" Angel soon growled, "you lied to us all. Not just Demon…you really are a bastard."

"Angel I-" Leroy was cut of by Lareina kicking him in the gut.

"You're a big pain in the ass Leroy! You're the cause of our last failure, so you must be taken out from the legion!" she bit him by the arm and began ripping off some of his fur. Leroy kicked her but she held her grip and continued to rip his skin. He hissed and opened his jaw as wide as he could. Then chomped on her neck where she yelped. Leroys started to get on top of him. Tamesis only stood watch then something caught his sight. The experiments were getting up and heading for them.

"Uh….guys the exps. Are heading for us" Tamesis said with a trembling voice.

"That's impossible-" Leroy67 was cut off by seeing the experiments growling madly at them. "Leroys get them! Tamesis go stomp on them! I'll handle this traitor!" Lareina growled slashing Leroy on his face.

The war was starting to really shed blood and cries of experiments were heard but no one gave up. Lareina finally had Leroy to where she wanted and extended her nails long enough to stab him.

"Say goodbye…brother" she growled about to stab him till they heard rumbling. The Leroys stopped and the experiments gazed into the forest. They heard trembling and the sound of someone yelling orders.

"Please tell me those are our troops" Lareina said and Leroy kicked her off him. He clutched his arm tightly and winced in pain as he limped to get to Angel and Stitch.

"Uh...boss...I think that's not our troops" Tamesis said gulping. She squinted to see who were they and to their surprise it was the Chansey Experiments!

"Guys brace yourselves we've got the Chanseys coming at us- OH MY FREAKING GOD! RETREAT!" Lareina yelled. Tamesis had a bewildered look.

"What are we- KEON!!! BURTON!!!! AHHH!!!! The splits!" Tamesis yelled stomping away. Indeed, the expeirments were being led by the Spilt Experiments (the ones who had different forms), Keon and Burton.

"This is the only time I'll be helping you, so keep that in mind 747" Burton growled.

"No time for this Burton, we got _cousins _to save" Keon snapped.

"Keon they're escaping!" Mindy yelled flying above air.

"Don't let them get away! Fliers get to air and get the big one!" Burton ordered. A swarm of flying experiments took air and started to attack Tamesis by using their powers or physically attacking him.

"Lareina! What do we do now?!" Leroy2 growled at his sister. She was panting for air and then ran for her life.

"Coward" Leroy2 muttered then was jumped by a few of the Chansey experiments.

"Easy...easy guys-" he was soon attacked by them. The baby Leroys had their own problems, for Stitch and Angel's kids were making karate stances.

"you're going to get your ass whooped BIG time" Clawlo growled. Kern stuck his tongue out. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU BABY!" The girls were wrestling around with the other two babies. Sooner or later the babies were tied up to each other with rubber bands.

"I still wonder why you carried that with you" Ember said wiping her paws.

"EMBER! LOOK OUT!" Angie yelped as a Leroy chuckled evilly at them. "Hey buddy no one but you is gonna get your patookie kicked!" Clawlo threatened. The Leroy started laughing.

"That's it!" Clawlo growled about to jump him, then the Leroy screamed like a girl and ran. "Hey I AM scary" he said puffing his chest out and bumping into the person who really scared him.

"Hey kiddo..." it was Virgil.

"What are you doing here?" Clawlo demanded his half father.

"No talk, you guys outta be with your mother"

"And daddy" Angie added he shot a look at her and she giggled.

"Just go, this is no place for yous" Virgil said punching another Leroy.

"He's so cool. That's my daddy" Clawlo said proudly.

"Hald father" Fashiony corrected.

"Whatevers!" Clawlo snapped and all 5 ran for safety.

**...With Lareina**

She was hiding in the trees, for she was indeed a coward. She was shaking crazily, her brothers were being beaten by those she thought she would beat herself. Her plan failed and she was scared what they might do to her. She was foolish not to declare the war over so she decided to hide here till it was over. She backed away until she felt something cold behind her neck. Slowly, she turned her head enough for her to see glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey...SIS" the original Leroy hissed. Lareina gulped and pretended not to be scared.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked bravely. She could hear something click and a cold object being pointed to her heart. "I g-get it. What do you want me to do?"

"Not much...but for you to die" he growled.

"M-me? Why?" she asked. She could feel the object being pointed harder. "Ok, Ok...becuase I did this war? But it was YOUR idea"

"Not that. Why'd you leave those females to kill my _bujee boo_?" he demanded. She gulped.

"You're THAT obsessed with her- (gun clicks) Ok, ok! It was the only way for you to be weakened. I would finish you off! Just let me go and I'll stop this!" she pleaded. Leroy removed it away from her and she turned around.

"I-I'm sorry Leroy...I thought you were still the same. I guess not" she said but slowly headed for his gun-holding paw. She held his paws. "I'm sorry...for killing you!" she grabbed the gun and shot but missed. He tried to dodge every single bullet till one struck his arm. Lareina soon noticed the gun ran out of bullets and now backed away. Leroy growled and jumped on her. She kicked him off him and ran out chuckling. Then she bumped into someone she did not dare mess with.

"Don't move and we won't hurt you" Keon threatened cracking his knuckles. She noticed a bunch of red pods in buckets they held. She looked for her brothers but none were there, she guess they were defeated.

"Fine, I surrender" she muttered angrily.

"That's what we thought" he said tying her arms with some hand-cuffs.

**Ok that was it. What did you think? I thought hard on this battle and avoided making it really violent. Review if you liked it or flame. Either way I'll still be typing it! Thanks for reading, but it's not over so stay tuned! **


	14. Lost?

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 14**

**Lost?**

**The good experiment's won! Thanks to the help of the Chansey experiments and Demon was murdered. We go back to Triveni Valley and see what's going on. Read and Review:**

Lareina was cussing madly as she was being pushed into a blue colored ship.

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA you fucking excuses for experiments!!" Lareina roared.

"Yeah, yeah, we experiments like it that way. Now get in the ship and shut the hell up!" Burton spat at her. She growled and continued on into the ship. Jumba's experiments stared at the female disappear into the ship when a familiar voice was heard.

"Are you guys alright?" it was Dr. Chansey. Her long black hair was swaying in the wind. She was much older now since they last met (A/N: I decided to change her age from 8 to 19) and had heard about the Leroy invasion.

"We're all fine thanks to you guys" Kixx said.

"Not a problem. We are all family and need to stay close. Now that we got the Leroys dehydrated you should have no problem" she said petting him on the head.

"WAIT!" Lilo appeared into the scene panting.

"Lilo…why aren't you back home?" Angel asked her.

"You know I have a problem with authority. Besides, I was the one who called Dr. Chansey for help" Lilo said.

"Stitch I thought…oh forget it" Angel said wincing from her bruises. Dr. Chansey saw the many bruised experiments and she wanted to help them.

"Keon is Nurse, Mercy, and Keiko here?" she asked her faithful companion.

"Not that I know of my lady. I think they were left back at the-"

"We're here!" Nurse said running toward her creator. Nurse looked like a pink poodle with white, puffy fur on her shoulders. The white fur around her waist made it look like she was wearing a dress. She had 2 long, thin tails with purple puffs at the end. Mercy looked like Angel only a darker pink and her face down to her belly was white. She wore a toga, had large white angel wings, and carried a long silver spear. Keiko looked like Angel only blue and shorter wings, she was actually Mercy's prototype.

"Help these experiments heal. They need it quick" Chansey said.

"Right away my lady!" Nurse said fleeing back into the crowd. While the 3 female experiments tried to attend all 627 of the experiments; Lilo was speaking with Jennifer Chansey.

"The Leroys will be taken back to my lab. There they shall be disciplined and turned to good. No matter what it takes, they'll be reformed" Chansey told her. Lilo nodded then turned to Angel and Stitch. She ran up to hug them till the kids tackled her down.

"Auntie Lilo! We missed you!" they chorused.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh well, as long as your safe" Lilo said hugging all 5 of them. She looked back at her friends and went up to them.

"Where's Leo?" she asked tenderly. Angel and Stitch looked at each other then back to her.

"There is no Leonardo….it was just a dirty, rotten, lying Leroy" Angel hissed. Stitch nodded.

"WHAT?! Where is he now?" Lilo asked not believing them. They shrugged.

"Leroy is missing. We got all of them except him" Keon soon said from behind. Then an idea came to Angel.

"Demon! Demon's dead! Could he have gone back to get her?" Angel said remembering her friend's death.

"Demon's dead?! NO! We never got a chance to….we never got to be friends!" Lilo said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Stitch sighed.

"I never got to tell her that I'm sorry for…you know" he said. Lilo wiped her cheeks away from her delicate face.

"She's not going to die…" someone said. They turned around.

"It's Leroy!" a random experiment hissed.

"The backstabber!"

"He brought us all into this mess!"

"What are you still doing here? You should be back with ya pod-locked brothers" Burton spat out. His slick, black tail swayed menacingly back and forth.

"Burton, calm, please" Chansey said calming him down, "what are you still doing here?"

"Please…I am sorry for this, but way before I came back I thought you guys were my enemy. After I met Demon, I found out me and my team were the enemy, but…I just want to say I'm sorry" Leroy said clutching his paws together. Everyone talked among each other. He looked around and saw some angry faces and some calm faces. Though the ones he was worried about were Angel, Stitch, and Lilo's faces. Lilo seemed calm, Angel seemed a little confused, but Stitch was looking a little mad. He heard a few words.

"_No, he can't be forgiven for what he has done" _Stitch whispered.

"_Stitch! Don't be so heartless…you've done it before" _Lilo muttered.

"_We all have…can't we just forgive him? We've all done something like this_" Angel said. After minutes of mumbling and whispering, it was judgment time. Keon was made to say it. He breathed in, looking down at the _1-foot-smaller-than-he-was_ experiment who looked up at him. Everything except Leroy's deep breathing was heard.

"Leroy…" Keon's deep voice said gently, "you have nothing to worry, for we comprehend you."

"Except me!" Burton suddenly bellowed.

"Silence Burton!" Keon snapped at his rival. Burton gave him a snicker.

"Point is…we all have done an act like yours. We all deceived one another at one point" Keon said putting a paw on his shoulder, "you are forgiven." Leroy didn't know what to say, so he only nodded his head. Then he remembered someone, DEMON!

"Demon needs to be helped!" he burst out. Everyone started to talk among each other again.

"Sorry kid but the girl's a goner. Experiments such as her don't survive gun shots" Burton said crossing his arms.

"Such experiments as 624, 151, 629, and other ones that are not used to combat or weapons" Keon said. Angel gulped.

"So you're saying…she's lost" Leroy said tearing up.

"I'm afraid so" Keon said.

"Afraid so? BAH! You know she is! Kid just face facts! She's gone! Perished, non-existence, DEAD!" Burton spat. Keon was aggravated and punched him.

"Will you silence already?!" he growled. Burton hissed whipping his tail at him.

"Make me squirrel-boy!" he spat. Dr. Chansey sighed then put her hand on Leroy's head.

"I might be able to do something about it" she said.

"YOU CAN?!" Leroy asked desperately. She nodded then put a finger on her chin.

"But I can't make any promises that it will work. Take me to the experiment. Nurse and Mercy follow me!" she ordered.

…

Leroy led the scientist to his beloved Demon who laid life-less on the blood stained grass. Her gentle eyes closed tight as if never to open again, he hoped they would. Dr. Chansey sat next to her and examined.

"Hmm…she's already lost. She's lost plenty of blood. Who did this to her?" she asked. Leroy shrugged.

"Some psycho females who hated her. Selene, Macy, and Christine" he said.

"798, 797, and 796! We heard of them bitches!" Mercy and Nurse spat out.

"I remember them. Very evil things. We must hurry if we want the process to work. Mercy tell the experiments to withdraw, Leroy you and me go to Jumba! Nurse come with me!" she said. Leroy carried his love in his arms and followed the scientist back to Jumba.

**Will they be able to revive Demon? What will become of the Leroys? Find out in the next chapter!! Please review!**


	15. Bring her to Life

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 15**

**Bring her to Life**

**There could be hope for Demon! Dr. Chansey has a hope for Leroy and his love. Will it work? Check it:**

The experiments and young woman made it to the Pelekai household and already they were inside.

"Daughter of Chansey; Vat are you doing here?" Jumba asked and she hugged him tightly.

"Alright but _uncle _Jumba I need help from you now" she said.

"Ok, vat does Chansey want?"

"I need to use your lab. I know it's sophisticated, but this is a matter of life and death" she said.

"Leroy?! RUN! EVERYBODY RUN!" Pleakly soon yelled running around till Nurse punched him and knocked him out.

"Ok…but be careful" Jumba said eyeing her and then Leroy.

…**In Jumba's Ship/Lab**

"Ok place her on the table first of all" Dr. Chansey ordered. Leroy did as she said and looked at the pale face of his red angel. Nurse checked for any further damage. Jumba's lab was a mess with papers all over the place and things out of order.

"This is going to be a little harder than I thought. Nurse go get me the supplies" she said putting on rubber gloves and a mask.

"Ok…fire fly, fire fly" Nurse pondered.

"Not Firefly, dissecting knife!" Dr. Chansey bellowed, Leroy gulped, "not to worry it's only for removing the bullets. I assure to you I won't hurt her more."

"She's dead….how can you hurt her more?" Leroy asked.

"She's not dead….think of it as if she were sleeping" she said soon receiving Nurse's supplies.

"Hard to believe with all that blood…" he said and she sighed.

"You're stubborn you know that. Now first things off, I can't make any promises that this will work ok?" she asked and he nodded. She sighed and started the _operation._

…

Hours had passed and Leroy was waiting patiently as his Demon was trying to be revived. He felt that it would not work but he had some faith that it would. He could not bear to lose the only person that changed his ways. **More hours **passed and Leroy sat on a chair reading a magazine of cars. Then he found a book titled **Romeo and Juliet**, surely he wondered why it was there in the first place. Curiosity got the best of him and he proceeded to read it. Turned out it bored him from so much _old English _put in it and it made him feel depressed as well.

"This is very bad" he heard Chansey say, "she's lost plenty of blood….how would we substitute it?"

"Two ways my lady. Find another with same blood type or create it" Nurse said.

"No time to find someone else….but what can substitute it? Nurse go check if Jumba has that red chemical, plasmaX40" she said. Nurse fled into the cabinets searching through the test tubes of unexplainable chemicals.

"I don't see one here….wait. I think I found it…is it this glowing stuff?" Nurse asked taking out a red, glowing test tube. Dr. Chansey grabbed it and looked at it.

"This is plasma33. This would work" she said putting it in a, **insert doctor tool here** (what'ca call that thing that doctors give you shots with?).

…

It was already afternoon and Leroy was taking a little nap until he felt Nurse shaking him madly.

"Wake up lad" she said in her Irish accent. Leroy opened one eye to see her with a serious face. "Are you awake or do I have to poke you?"

"I'm up…God, You worse then my sister" he yawned.

"It's time to see if it worked!" she announced. That woke Leroy up immediately. He followed Nurse into the room and saw Dr. Chansey taking out a machine.

"What you going to do with that?" he asked. Dr. Chansey turned it on and he saw two electrodes.

"This is what _might _bring her back into reality" she said rubbing the electrodes together. Leroy's sensitive ears could hear the electric humming on the electrodes. "Do I have a clear environment Nurse?" Nurse checked Demon and the surrounding.

"Crystal miss!" she said.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Chansey yelled slamming the electrodes onto Demon's chest. At first it seemed as if Demon were to fly out the room but she remained motionless.

"One more time, CLEAR!" she yelled repeating the process. Again Demon jumped but remained live less. Dr. Chansey sighed and turned it off. She turned to Leroy.

"I-I've done all I can do…" she said and Leroy sighed deeply. He nodded understandingly. She removed her gloves and Nurse grabbed a white cloth. She placed it over Demon's whole body. Leroy took one final glance at her before she was completely covered.

"I'll tell Jumba to get rid of her body. Now don't feel so…down. There are others" she said crouching down to his side. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"There are none as pure as her" he said going away. Nurse looked up at her creator.

"You tried" she said grabbing her hand and gesturing to leave. Dr. Chansey took a final glance at what she failed to do and turned off the lights. The ship was now vacant except for the corpse. Though if you look back you could swear Demon's arm wasn't hanging from the side of the table before.

…

"The Leroys were taught a lesson and the experiments withdrew. Some stayed but it was so cool seeing the foreign cousins! Right Stitch?" Lilo asked her brother. The blue male nodded. Angel was hugging her children though covered in bandages.

"Mommy are you going to be alright?" Clawlo mewed.

"Mommy is strong like daddy! Right mom?" Ember yawned feeling drowsy. Angel sighed and kissed them.

"A little bit" Angel muttered closing her eyes a bit.

"Come on Kids. Mom needs to rest, and you need to take a bath" Stitch said taking them in his arms.

"So do you pops" Clawlo snapped and Lilo giggled.

"He's right" Lilo said taking out a back scrubber from behind her. Stitch and the kids gulped.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" he yelled, "it's every experiment for himself!"

Lilo had difficulty getting all of them but she still got Stitch. The kids would just have to wait, or would they? Leroy suddenly appeared at the door.

"Come in" Angel muttered not bothering to open her eyes.

"Whoa…are you ok?" Leroy asked her.

"Fine as rain darling. And you? What about Demon, is she ok?" Angel asked still not looking.

"Demon's…._sleeping_" he said in a sad tone. Angel understood and she started to tear up. A tear rolled down her soft cheeks and she finally opened her eyes.

"I knew she shouldn't have left, but she didn't want to leave you" Angel said almost accusingly but soon saw the hurt in him as well. "I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do."

"I know…see you Angie. Tell Stitch and the family I'll see them again another day" Leroy said.

"you're leaving?"

"Of course…there's no need for me here" he said.

"Oh no! You ain't leaving with that broken heart until it's mended. YOu might do something stupid. Now you get your red hide and sit. You'll be uncle Leroy now who lives with his family" Angel said.

"I'll cause trouble" he said.

"I assure you, you won't" she said with a cheerful smile. "We'll treat you as if we known you for years. Yes we are a little mad for what you did but we forgave you. You'll take the laundry room since….Demon won't be here" she said hiding the sadness.

Sooner or later Leroy met the whole family. Once more, the kids tried to make a prisoner out of him using duck tape and toilet paper. It was a good day though the loss left a hole in their hearts but there was nothing they could do. That was hard for Leroy. That night he could not sleep.

…

"She's gone…get over it" he thought to himself. "You're obsessed with her! Snap out of it!" He tossed and turned trying to sleep until finally he shut his eyes. He felt a presence but he ignored it, knowing it was probably his nephew and nieces. He flipped over to his side and heard the door opening slightly.

"Clawlo….or whoever it is. It's late and you'll get in trouble if ya don't go to sleep" he muttered. He heard the door close and he thought whoever it was, was gone now. Suddenly, he felt soft breathing going down his neck.  
"Seriously-" warm paws touched his face and a sweet kiss placed on the side of his lips, "who the- no….it can't be." A person hidden by the shadows stroked his fur.

"L-Leroy….you're Leonardo" the familiar person said.

"Demon you're alive?! B-but how can that be?!" he yelled getting up. He held the paws of his beloved. Not believing what he was seeing or touching. He gently stroked her cheek and she hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'm alive….how you ask? Let's just say I had a 2nd chance, and besides it looked as if YOU needed a _guardian angel_" she said with a smile. He stroked her back slowly until she pinched him.

"It's not a dream so get over the shock" she said. He gently pushed her away and held her paws again. The moonlight that shone through the window reflected her shining black eyes and made her seem heavenly.

"Demon…I thought I would lose you, but now I can see I was wrong to loose my faith" he said. She sighed.

"It stills leave me hollow to know that you were really Leroy. Though I saw the whole thing from…you know. So yeah it's alright. I think" she said. She observed him from all sides and put her finger on her chin. She finally looked into his face.

"So is this the true male I fell in love with? Or is it another lie?" she asked. He shook his head.

"This is no lie. No more lies my _buchi boo_" he said and she pulled him close to her.  
"Promise?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"P-promise" he said and she gave him a passionate kiss. He held her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss. It would have gone longer but then Leroy unconsciously put his arm on her behind which made her yelp and sigh.

"I-I did not just do that did I?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Listen buddy, first we do the kissing AND THEN we go on to that when time comes" she said crossing her arms. He blushed a bit and she gave him a glance.

"Oh come here you!" she yelled getting on him.

**Demon's alive!!! YAY! Did you expect that? Whatever. Review please! Oh and stay tuned for the FINAL Chapter of _Leroy and Demon_****Wasn't it good? Oh and no Demon did not have…._fun_ with him. She just smothered him in kisses, just wanted to point that out. - **


	16. Burning Love

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Sticthfreak626**

**Chapter 16**

**Burning Love**

**This story is coming to an end. Of course it would come someday and today it is NOT the day it does so ha! Still hope. Another story about to be let go soon though. Enough chattering! Read and Review:**

…That Morning

Leroy woke up due to the sunlight that poured onto his face. At first he just turned over until he remembered Demon. She was not next to him. Could it all been a dream? He hoped it wasn't and jumped out of the basket and into the hallway. Surely, he did not find her there. He had lost all hope when he was trying to believe she was still alive and it was no dream.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head" he heard Demon's soft voice ring. He turned around and saw her on the couch stretched out like a cat.

"Had a good night's rest?" he asked her back.

"Sleeping in your arms? Of course it was" she said now lying on her back.

"Oh Demon I have no words to tell you how much I love you" he said and she smiled.

"Come sit down. The Ohana won't be up until 10 o' clock probably" Demon said rubbing her hand on one part of the couch. He hopped onto it and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe we can go somewhere later….just you and me" he said kissing her forehead.

"Of course we can, but where?" she asked him.

"Easy, we'll go to the movies or something" he said and she nodded her head.

"Sounds good enough for me" she said pulling him down onto her.

"Where we gonna go? We can't stay here forever" she said.

"Ah we'll find someplace to go. Maybe we can build our own home somewhere" Leroy said confidently. He could hear her heartbeat as his head rested on her chest. She sighed in deeply.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. She softly scratched him under his chin and caused him to purr in delight.

"Nothing…just thinking about our future" she said continuing to scratch his chin.

"Man that feels good…" he purred. She stopped and he stopped purring. "Aww….why'd ya stop that?"

She giggled and started to scratch him on his stomach which made him laugh. She noticed that he was a bit ticklish.

"I know your tickle spot now" she said and he stopped laughing.

"Uh….no you don't" he said with a smile.

"Oh no?" she proceeded to tickle him on his stomach and he got off her.

"Well, I for one know that you're ticklish," he grabbed her by under her arms, "under here!" She started to laugh real crazily until she snorted.

"Oh my God! You snort! That is so cute" he exclaimed and she turned a bit light orange.

"No way man, I hate my laugh" she said.

"Are you kidding? That laugh is just irresistible" he said laughing and snorting. Both continued to laugh until Demon heard footsteps and covered his mouth. The first to come down was a sleepy Angel who was rubbing her eye. Stitch fell down the stairs and laid on the ground snoring. Leroy and Demon exchanged looks. Angel grabbed some cranberry juice and drank it all in one gulp. When she turned she saw the two experiments. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bottle then back at them.

"G-great….now I'm seeing things" Angel yawned.

"Angel it's me, Demon. I'm still alive" Demon said. Angel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"D-Demon? Is that really you?!" Angel ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"yeah…it's me…no need for sadness anymore. I was given a second chance" Demon said to her. Stitch woke up and then turned to them. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Demon! You're alive!" he said running up to the scene.

"Ok, ok. I know! I'm alive, that's all there is to it. And Stitch you don't have to worry anymore" Demon said to him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's alright that you…left me. You love Angel more than anything and that's alright. That means you're loyal. Loyal to your one true love. Angel you're lucky to have him" Demon said. Angel looked at Stitch and smiled back at her.

"We're lucky to have you" she said.

"We're all lucky to have each other" Leroy said smiling.

"Well….Angel I must say thank you for letting us stay here for the night," Demon started and grabbed Leroy's paw, "we'll be leaving." Angel shook her head.

"Not before breakfast ya won't" Angel said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, Lilo, the kids, and everyone else is sound asleep so you might as well enjoy the first bite before they gulp it all down" Stitch said opening the fridge.

"Oh, no that's too much of a burden" Demon said.

"No burden at all, sister, my house is your house" Angel said and then stood up tall, "_mi casa es tu casa_."

"Did she just talk Chinese?" Leroy asked. Stitch shrugged.

"She's a show off. Don't ya know that hamster-face (who's dead now) injected some language skill thing into her?" Stitch asked. Leroy shook his head.

"The gerbil's dead" Leroy said.

"I am not a gerbil I am a-" Angel stopped her impersonation of the Doctor, "he is?"

"Yeah…" Leroy said twiddling with his fingers, "I kinda got tired of him."

He looked ashamed and Demon put a paw on his face. He turned to look at her and she had a small smile.

"It's alright…well….not really but he did kinda deserved it" Demon said.

"Yeah I was getting tired of that rat myself. If I had the chance I would've hammered him down with a mallet myself" Stitch said whacking the table.

"You could say that again" Angel said.

…**Later**

"Well, I guess we'll see you again someday" Demon said shaking paws with Angel.

"Of course we will. Now remember," Angel said, "_Mi Casa su casa_" Demon repeated.

"See ya real soon" Stitch said standing up tall. Demon smiled and poked his stomach making him slouch again.

"Come on Demon let's go" Leroy said to his _bujee boo_.

"You take good care of her! She's a real angel" Stitch called out and then looked at Angel. "You're an angel too baby…"

Leroy and Demon walked about into the streets and looked around. They were planning a place to live in but so far no ideas popped out.

"Maybe Waffles knows some place we can go" Demon said hurrying into the factory and he followed her inside.

"Hey Waffles! You in here? Flo? Somebody?" Demon called out and her voice echoed about. She heard their voices upstairs where she could here a radio on.

"Hey, guys!" Demon cried out and the room echoed with gasps.

"Uncle Waffles! Mommy! Vittles!" Ann Marie yelled out. Demon saw Waffles, Vittles, and Flo staring at her disbelievingly.

"For the love of God. DO I have to repeat myself? I AM ALIVE! No worries! I'm back!" Demon said raising her hands up in the air.

"Not you…those yellow eyes" Flo said growling in deeply. Leroy stepped out from the darkness and the little children shrieked in terror. Vittles quickly grabbed the kids and put them in another room to wait.

"It's him! It's the guy that killed Kami!" Vittles hissed returning.

"You bet he is!" Waffles cracked his knuckles, "lemme do something Kami did to one of his kind!" He approached Leroy but then Demon got in his way.

"Demon get out of the way he's no good!" Waffles growled.

"What does it take for you to listen?" she demanded. Waffles looked at Leroy and back at her.

"I don't got much time before my rage kicks in" Vittles soon snapped.

"Leroy didn't mean to…he was lost just like any one of us" Demon explained.

"D-Demon as much as I thought, you were dead because of HIS kind. Those girls were in command of that girl Leroy" Waffles said.

"No! They've always planned to murder me someday but…Leroy's love and hardship would not let me die" Demon said. Flo got in between.

"He killed the father of my children….they don't know yet….They're still young and innocent. Now they have no father" Flo said, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I know it hurts Flo….but would killing Leroy be the answer to your problems?" Demon asked. They stayed quiet for a moment. "That's the problem with the Earth. Everyone solvesproblems with fights, wars, and violence. There's no more talking or friendly meeting. No, there is no peace anymore."

"Demon we ain't in goody-two-shoes heaven. We're in the real world" Waffles snapped.

"Still can't you talk to him?" Demon demanded. Waffles looked at Flo who was wiping away her tears. He looked at Leroy who stood quietly and stared at the floor. Waffles sighed deeply.

"Why'd ya do it Leroy?" Waffles asked.

"Yes why did you kill my husband?" Flo repeated sadly. Leroy looked up at them and sighed.

"Kami killed one of my brothers…and I was infuriated. Surely, I felt as much pain as you did for Kami. I wanted revenge but now I see the result of it" Leroy said sadly. Flo, Waffles, and Vittles stood quiet.

"Don't you got 5,998 more sibs to go to?" Vittles asked.

"I do but it still is saddening" Leroy said.

"I-I'm sorry…" Flo burst out, "we both feel the same way. Revenge is no good…but….what am I to do without a father to guide my children?"

"Auntie ya got me and Vittles. I know Vittles is as cold is ice, but he can be thawed out you know" Waffles said to his aunt.

"B-but Waffles…sooner or later you'll have to go" Flo said to them.

"But not forever. I mean people always come back and goodbyes don't last forever. Besides I won't leave for a while. I've grown very fond of you guys" Waffles said hugging his aunt.

"Oh Waffles really?"

"Really, Really"

"Uh…Waffles and Flo" Demon said. They turned their attention to her.

"I must point out that…Leroy and me are bujee boos" she announced.

"What about that Leonardo boy?" Flo asked.

"Flo…this _IS _Leonardo" Demon said. Waffles, Flo, and Vittles needed another explanation for that.

…

"You want me to find you a living spot?" Waffles asked Demon.

"Yes if that's no problem" Demon said. Waffles thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"I know the perfect place. Near the coast line there's a cove, follow it, and you'll find a little abandoned beach house there. Nice quiet spot full of privacy. I used to go there till I found a job at the bar and moved in with auntie Flo. You can get livin' there" Waffles said.

"Thanks Waffles! I don't know what I'd do without you" Demon said jumping up and hugging him around the neck.

"You might find out if ya keep choking me" Waffles said and she let go of him.

Demon and Leroy followed Waffle's instructions and just like he said. Not too near the coast line was a house. Beach house that was in good condition.

"Welcome home sweetie pie" Leroy said to her and she giggled.

"It's perfect and plenty of room," Demon said, "Enough space to….raise a _family_."

Leroy looked at her when she said _family_.

"You mean?" Leroy asked.

"In time my love….in time" she said hugging him.

The rest of their day was spent fixing the small house a bit and Leroy or should I say Leonardo (his human disguise name), looked for a job so he could pay the bills and stuff for the house. In time Waffles trusted him and found him a job at the bar. He was the new security guard so he didn't have to worry about disguising himself as a human. As time passed everyone grew fond of Leroy and accepted him.

Though the GA eventually found out what happened but just let it alone. Leroy's life turned out more happier than he had thought. Sooner or later his 5,5998 siblings were rehabilitated and were working experiments who built new building, demolished, or did community service. Lareina was still a little on the short side but it was alright. Selene and her minions eventually had an eye for Leroy2 (named Tamesis), Leroy64 (named Brogan), and Leroy788 (named Aaron). Yes, it was going very well. Demon wasn't bothered by her enemies anymore and everyone who once hated her became her friend. Leroy sooner thought about Demon's name; he didn't like to call her a _demon_. So he offered that she renamed herself Damali, meaning Beautiful Vision. Demon loved the name but she responded to him sweetly:

"save the name for later."

**The story isn't over! Just one more chapter!! Review or flame please!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top and some chocolate syrup? (flutters eylashes)**


	17. Epilogue

**Leroy and Demon**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 17**

**Happy Life**

**Well, finally the time has come to END this story. My readers I thank you for your time to read this story. I have to point out that this is a long ending so cherish the moment! You inspire me to type stories too! Oh, just read on:**

It was a year after the whole Leonardo and 2nd Leroy battle incident. Everything was calm and quiet like it was before. Around the streets were kids, experiment kids, and people running around or doing their daily routine. It was your average Hawaiian day. We keep our eyes on one specific experiment running through the streets.

"I'm late, I'm so late, I got to run! RUN! RUN!" Leroy though in his head.

"Hey Le-" Leroy shot right pass Stitch.

"I'm late! I'm late! There is no time for hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm LATE, LATE, LATE!" Leroy repeated. Stitch was left with a dumbfounded look.

"Late for what?" he asked.

Leroy made his way through the dark forest. He kept running and running until he felt an arm grab him by his neck.

"Hey, Leroy. You're late" Waffles chimed.

"Sorry Waffles. Demon was complaining about her head hurting. So you know. My lady first" Leroy said breaking free from his grasp.

"Ladies first, haven't seen her around here for a while" Waffles said stretching his arm.

"She has her reasons" Leroy said standing next to him.

"Whatever those reasons are, I'm sure it was for her safety" Waffles said.

"Has anyone arrived yet?" Leroy asked the tall experiment.

"Not that I've caught yet. It's a good thing ya got here before anyone did" Waffles said.

"Well, no one does arrive till like in the afternoon right?" Leroy added.

"Hey, ya never know when someone tries to sneak in" his partner pointed out. There was silence till they heard rumbling in the bushes.

"That's probably Vittles" Waffles said. Indeed it was Vittles, he had his cold-hearted look as usual.

"Hey Vittles, why the long face?" Waffles asked. Vittles only raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"He probably just woke up now. Don't start another problem like _last _time" Waffles told his red friend.

"Hey, he started it first! All I said was _'hey how's life-' _and when I see he's tackling me to the ground!" Leroy yelled.

"You did not say '_how's life' _you said _'why the long face? Has life been treating ya the same crappy way it has before?_' That's what ticked him off" Waffles said with a chuckle. Leroy snickered and looked at Vittles who had his ears perked up straight.

"I've only been here for a year and I still haven't found out why he's like that" Leroy said. Waffles looked at his _brother _and back at Leroy.

"Experiences," he said, "harsh ones that not even you and me have been through. He's lost quite a lot you know. Come to think of it. He used to be more nicer and joyful. He never used to be like this. His life was perfect. I was there when he had it all." Leroy looked up at him.

"Yep, he used to have parents, a home, a loyal mate, and a family. Yes, believe it or not, this poisonous snake had a family that he cared about," Waffles said, "He was younger when he lost his parents. He says that they were killed by some thugs. He can't quite remember he said but he knows that they were killed. My parents, I don't really care. I never knew. He grew older and thought life was crap since he had no one to care about him. Some girl changed his mind, and yeah they loved each other. Had 3 little runts, but guess what….he lost them too. Some idiotic gangs had some shooting riot in their street and shot them. He got some wounds but he lived. Yep, that's the whole story of Vittles-"

"Do you seriously remember all of that?" Vittles interrupted. Waffles and Leroy looked at their friend. His snake eyes stared at them with much interest.

"Yeah man. I remember everything ya told me. Well, the most important things anyways" Waffles said. Vittles flicked his fork-like tongue out and formed a slight smile.

"Yeah well it's a miracle ya remember anything" he spat out. Waffles took that as a complement and gave him a big grin.

"Brotherly love…that's what you guys got in between" Leroy said and Waffles hugged his little friend, "Aw, you're in this brother hood too you know."

"Vittles join the hug!" Leroy said and Vittles hissed.

"No thanks" he hissed.

…**That night**

The bar was packed with experiments and as usual havoc was at work. Waffles and Leroy had kicked out 4 drunk males who were harassing the waitresses.

"Seriously (hiccup), that wasn't harassing! It was chatting" one of them chirped.

"Yeah, yeah save it buddy" Leroy said throwing him out the gate. Waffles threw the other 3 out without saying a word.

"Seriously, I hate these guys getting all stupid around the girls. The girls shouldn't even be working' here" Waffles said.

"It's the only job that we'll take" Bonnie soon said coming out, "soda guys?"

"Bring them here" Waffles said accepting her offer. To their surprise they did not believe who came.

"S-Stitch…what are you doing here?" Vittles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not much…off for some excitement" Stitch responded.

"You better not play Poker again. Buddy one day you gonna get busted so badly your head will be busted as well" Waffles said.

"Hey, I'm just that good" Stitch said chuckling.

"Surely, Angel knows your _job _by now" Leroy said.

"Angel? Nah, she just thinks I'm working hard on the jobs that I told her I have. Construction worker, police officer-"

"Hustler" Waffles said laughing.

"Very funny" Stitch said looking at Leroy, "I really came to tell Leroy that Angel wants you and Demon over for dinner. If it's ok"

"I dunno…I got to ask boss-"

"Ask me what?" a deep voice asked.

"Hey Richter," Stitch greeted his purple cousin, "long time no see."

"Hey, ya know how it is. Nani's old boss got a new shake maker, and I made this here bar" Richter said.

"It's working fine and smoothly" Stitch said soon flinching after a bottle was thrown out the window.

"Oh great…another riot" Richter said snapping his fingers.

"I got them bossss" Vittles hissed entering the bar.

"Now what did you want to ask me Leroy?" Richter asked the red Stitch.

"Well, if I can get out early-"

"Of course. Everything's alright by now" Richter said looking back inside the building. Vittles was thrown out the window.

"Waffles….back up. It's one of the 700s" Vittles spat out.

"Oh snap…" Waffles said running in.

"700 series?" Leroy asked. Richter and Stitch shot him a glance.

"The higher the numbers go the more dangerous they get. Dr. Chansey is a great scientist that even Jumba looks for her advice. Even her ancestors made experiments. It's in their blood for some reason" Richter said.

"You bet'cha! The experiments we saw back at Triveni Valley a year ago was only half of what she's made. Well, her father made them but she's updating their flaws. So far she's gotten up to the 800s finishing her father's work" Stitch added.

"Wow…" Leroy said, "so I can go now right?"

"Take a break boy. You've done great job so far. You deserve it, go on now" Richter said.

"Thanks" Leroy said following Stitch away from the neon lights.

…

"You know, I just though of an idea. How about you guys come visit me and Demon instead?" Leroy asked.

"Sure….uh…where do you live exactly?" Stitch asked.

"Just take me to your house and I'll drive" Leroy said.

"Alright" Stitch said hopping up the stairs to his home. He opened the door and dodged a thrown ball.

"ANGEL! I'm home!" Stitch called out. Ember skateboarded right past him and then turned back at him.

"Hey, Leroy! Hi dad" Ember said going back to skating.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Mom and the runts are in the kitchen" Ember spat out.

"Runts?" Leroy asked.

"Oh yeah, Angel's awaiting another litter" Stitch said going into the kitchen. Leroy followed him in and saw the big bellied female washing dishes.

"wow…more? Hi Angel," Leroy said and she turned around smiling, "I see you're going to be a mother again."

"You bet, how ya been?" she asked tenderly.

"Alright, I just told Stitch that you can save yourself from cooking dinner. How about you come over our house?" Leroy asked. Angel smiled sweetly.

"We would be delighted to. Kids get yourselves ready we're-" before she could finish they were all lined up from oldest to youngest.

"Are we going to Wacky Mac Caws?" Angie asked.

"No we're going to uncle Leroy's house" Stitch answered.

…

Leroy drove his way to his beach home in Stitch's old red car. Angel and the kids were in the back seat.

"So you live near the coastline. That's nice" Angel said.

"Do you surf in the sea?" Angie asked.

"No way Angie! He surfs on the sand" Clawlo spat out.

"He does?" Angie asked confused. Clawlo sighed at his sister's stupidity.

"We're here!" Leroy said making a turn that caused the kids to scream in excitement. Stitch held on to his seat and Angel grabbed the door handle.

"We got a pregnant lady in here man!" Stitch yelled and Leroy pressed the breaks. He turned it off and jumped out the car.

"Who taught you how to drive like that?" Clawlo asked jumping up and down.

"Kid when you are in need of escape you learn on your own" Leroy said referring to his old criminal life. Clawlo only ooohed. Stitch helped Angel out and the girls were all throwing each other in the sand.

"Ok come in guys and make yourself at home" Leroy said opening the door. The house was your average beach house and more expanded. The living room had it's average accessories such as couches, lamp, coffee table, but what Stitch found unbelievable was the big screen television.

"Ya got so much money that you got all this stuff. Why didn't you just buy a mansion?" Stitch asked. Leroy only chuckled. Then their ears heard the most tranquil type of music ever, Mozart.

"Oh right! Demon! We have company!" Leroy yelled. No response.

"Maybe she's sleeping" Angel said.

"I'll check" Leroy said heading for one of the rooms. He opened the room and the Mozart got slightly louder. Leroy looked back at his guests.

"You must be psychic Angie, 'cause she is sleeping" Leroy said opening the door wider so they could see Demon sleeping soundly. Her back was facing them. Leroy approached her silently.

"Maybe you can just leave her. We'll come back another day" Angel suggested.

"Oh no problem," Leroy said slowly shaking his mate, "hey, baby wake up." Demon groaned and opened her eyelid slowly.

"You're home early" she yawned getting up.

"We have guests here" Leroy said and she turned her head around and smiled.

"Hi guys" she said turning fully around. Stitch and Angel gasped.

"I see you're going to be a mother again Angel" Demon said getting up.

"I see you're going to be" Angel said seeing her friend having a bigger belly than she did. Leroy turned the Mozart down.

"Hey, put it back on!" Demon said and he did.

"But Demon…I don't like it-"

"Well, the baby does" Demon said sitting down on the couch. She turned to face her friends. "I heard that hearing Mozart during pregnancy makes a baby smarter."

"Angel you should that" Stitch said smiling. Angel punched his arm softly.

"So when is it due?" Angel asked.

"Somewhere in this month" Demon said rubbing where her womb would be.

"I still got like…3 more months to go" Angel said.

"We got two pregnant ladies now…that's great" Stitch muttered.

"Hey, it was YOUR idea" Angel growled and he chuckled.

"Oh! You guys came for dinner right? I didn't make anything…I'll just-"

"It's alright! Truthfully, we just came to see you" Angel said making her friend sit back down.

"Well, if that's the case. How about some cookies and coffee-"

"I LOVE COFFEE!" Stitch yelled. Angel shook her head.

"It's ok. Just some cookies for the kids would be fine" Angel said seeing Clawlo poking Ember.

"Ok, excuse me girls" Demon said making her way through Angie and Fashiony playing Patty Cake. She came back with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"What do you say kids?" Angel asked.

"Thank you auntie Demon" the kids chirped. They began to devour the cookies as if they had not eaten in years. Angel sighed.

"So how's life been treating you?" Stitch asked.

"Life's been fine. Thank God" Demon said smiling.

"That's wonderful. Same with us though the kids here need a little lesson in respect" Angel said seeing Clawlo about the throw a cookie at the lamp. He put it down and ate it whole.

"They're kids…what do you expect?" Demon said smiling at their presence. Leroy hugged his mate lovingly and she giggled.

…

A week after their visit, it was time for Demon to deliver her baby. Leroy had to leave work super early after he received the news from Flo who had dropped by a visit as well. It was exciting for Leroy and he waited patiently outside until he heard Flo calling him in. To his surprise he was now the father of 4 babies. Demon was hugging all four of them and smiled at her mate.

"We did it Leroy" Demon said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah" he said looking at the 4 infants crying.

The infants turned out to be 3 males and 1 female. They named their first son Kieran, meaning Dark One, since he was the darkest out of all of them. Devin for their second child and Keahi for their third son. And like Demon had told Leroy to save the name, their daughter was named Damali. They were one happy family now. Leroy had never though his life would be like that, and it was all because of his beloved Demon.

**The End**

**(cries) Isn't that a beautiful ending?! Oh how I feel so happy for them!! Thanks for reading guys. Now I want to ask you guys, as the readers, a favor. Can you go to my profile and pick a new story for me to type? I'm having one of those story blocks and I don't know which one to start next. Thanks! Review please!**


End file.
